Liquid Confidence
by helliswhatyoumakeit
Summary: If one drink can make tonight slip my mind, then I should drink up so I can forget that I haven't lived my life.
1. Liquid Confidence

After I was sure my mother was too drunk to notice my existence, I crept out of bed. It was just past eleven o'clock and she was drinking again. There's no way in hell I'd stick around to get my head kicked in again. I ran a brush through my long brown hair and I went into my closet. I pulled out my black leather jacket and slipped it on. It was a cold night in Tulsa, but I was able to get by with my tight denim jeans and Converse sneakers. I began to make my way downstairs, trying to keep quiet. If she caught me, she'd kick my ass into next week.

On the second to the last step, the board squeaked. I cringed while cursing the old staircase in my mind. Soon enough, my mother appeared from the kitchen to the left of the living room. Her short brown hair was a mess on top of her head, tufts sticking up in odd places. Her makeup was smeared down to her cheeks. I grimaced, almost feeling sorry for her.

"Mom, are you ok—"

I was cut off by the connection of her palm to my cheek. The force caused my head to slightly turn. The stinging came shortly after. I lightly touched my face as I stared back at her. She was beyond wasted.

"You stupid bitch! You're the reason he left me!"

She continued her drunken rampage, beating me repeatedly. Mostly just her punching me in the stomach and occasionally pulling my hair in an attempt to bring me to my knees. I wouldn't budge though. I wasn't going to let her throw me down and get a few kicks in. As she moved to throw another punch, I shoved her backwards. She fell to the floor, where she stayed. Her sobs were a mixture of gasps for air and slight laughter. She was hysterical when drunk. I shook my head and headed out the door, slamming it behind me.

I softly rubbed my cheek again while I made my way to the Curtis' home. Whenever my mother was drunk, I crashed at their place, which was more often this year than in the past. Ever since my father left us four years ago, she's been an absolute mess. It didn't used to be like this. The first year of their separation, my mother kept me at her side. She refused to be alone. Some nights, I'd find her crying herself to sleep on the couch while I was up getting myself a glass of water. The next year, she became more distant. She'd lock herself in the bathroom or her bedroom. She started drinking even more to cope with the pain. And the year after that was when she started the abuse.

I had grown up with Sodapop Curtis and his younger brother Ponyboy. The Curtis boys lived a block away from me, so I no doubt spent most of my time with them. I was in the same grade as Soda, when he was still in school. Ponyboy tagged along whenever we would hangout. Now Pony and I were the only ones still in high school out of the three of us, but our pal Two-Bit was also in school. Ponyboy is only fourteen, but he skipped a grade. That kid was one of the smartest people I've ever met. Besides Darry, of course.

The small house came into my line of vision after a few more minutes of walking in the cold. I was shivering, hugging myself to keep warm, but I was shivering more from pain than I was from the bone-chilling wind. The porch light turned my skin yellow as I stood underneath it. I peeked in the living room window, finding Darrel Curtis, the eldest brother, sitting in his chair reading the newspaper. Despite working all day, cooking for his brothers, and cleaning, he stayed up 'till around midnight. I assumed it was about eleven-thirty.

I didn't bother knocking on the door. I let myself in. Darry hardly locked it, in case myself or the rest of our gang needed somewhere to stay for the night. Darry's dark eyes rose from the paper, meeting with my own. He quickly folded it up and placed it on the floor beside him.

"Autumn, you alright?" he questioned, standing now.

I barely even shook my head negatively. Darry sighed and asked me to explain what was going on. It had become a routine that we were both getting accustomed to. I told the story exactly how it happened. His forehead wrinkled in anger as I lifted my shirt partly to show him the bruises that were starting to yellow, and revealing old ones as well.

Darry apologized softly. He asked if I was hungry, to which I replied no. He guessed I was tired. I know I looked it.

"You can have my bed for the night. I'll take the couch," he offered sincerely.

I refused, "No, I'll take it. You have work in the morning. I just need a pillow and a blanket or two."

Darry hesitated but finally nodded and left the room. Sometimes, I felt like I was a burden to the boys, especially Darry. He took care of his two younger brothers, and they were a handful. He didn't need more weight added. But he insisted I come to him whenever my mother was drunk and in one of her moods. He wanted so badly to report my mother, but it would make things worse. We all knew that.

He soon returned with the pillow and the blankets like I had asked. By this time, it was midnight. Darry made sure I was all set before he left for his own room. I flipped the lights off and curled up on the small couch after hanging my coat on the back of Darry's reading chair. It hurt a little to be in this position, but I didn't really care right now. I needed sleep.

I couldn't though.

My thoughts kept me awake. I hardly ever slept on the nights she hit me. My body was exhausted, but I couldn't fall asleep. No matter how hard I tried, my mind wouldn't rest. I exhaled softly and threw the blankets off of my small body. I was frustrated with myself. With a small huff, I sat up and got off the green couch. I felt my way through the room, gliding my hands along the walls until I was out of the living room and at Pony and Soda's bedroom door. I danced my nails in a line, causing a barely audible tap on the finished wooden door. After doing so, I quietly crept back into the living room. Even in his sleep, Pony could make out the familiar sound.

Not a minute later, Ponyboy's figure stood in front of me. The porch light shone through the window, making the right side of him sort of shine. He stood shirtless, his cream colored skin exposed more than just his arms for once. He wore long black pajama pants and his hair was clean from his shower from earlier. He ran his hand through it and stared for a moment before taking a seat beside me.

"How bad is it this time?" Pony whispered, reaching for the bottom of my white tank top.

The tips of his fingers were cool against my skin. I kept myself from shivering, but I tensed up a little. Pony waited a moment before carefully moving the shirt up. He cursed quietly and his eyes moved back to my own. I exhaled and laid across his lap, my head resting on my pillow. Pony lightly ran his fingers over my bare stomach, and tried his best to not put pressure on any bruises. It sent chills through my whole body. Even after months of this, Pony's touch still had that affect on me.

I slowly sat up and positioned myself so I was sitting in his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He held me like that for awhile. No matter what my issue was, Pony was always able to make me feel better, just by holding me even. I felt safe around him. Sure, he was fourteen and I was sixteen, but he still made me feel safe. I found comfort in him.

As I pulled back from the hug, Pony snuck a quick kiss on my jawline. Our eyes met for only a second before I turned my head to lookout for Darry or Soda. As usual, there was no sign of either boy. Our eyes locked once I turned back to him. Pony placed a hand on the back of my neck, pulling me to him. His lips pressed against mine and as cliche as it sounds, I felt weak. I couldn't help it at all. Pony began kissing my neck. I tilted my head slightly and ran my fingers through his messy brown hair. I felt his lips curl into a smile.

After a few more minutes, I broke the kiss and admitted I was tired. Pony laughed quietly and kissed my cheek. We sunk down into the couch with him behind me. He wrapped ourselves in the blanket, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me as close to him as he could. As I closed my eyes, he began leaving little kisses on the back of my neck. I remember mumbling his name before dozing off in the comfort of his arms.

The next morning, I woke up alone. Nothing new. Pony always left my side after I fell asleep so he wouldn't have to hear Darry yell at him. If he didn't go back to his room, he'd curl up on the floor, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I pushed myself off the couch and raised my arms in a stretch. I hissed and quickly brought them back down to my sides. Stupid bruises...

"Mornin', Autumn," Darry called from the kitchen.

The aroma of cooked eggs and salt filled the air. I quietly greeted to him as I stepped in, leaning against dinner table. I pulled my hair to one side and draped it over my shoulder. Darry glanced at me, asking if I wanted breakfast. My stomach's growl answered for me, causing Darry to laugh and turn back to the stove.

"Hey, Autumn," the sweet voice of Sodapop Curtis filled the room. He held his arms out for a hug, which I gladly accepted.

"How're you?" I smiled.

"I'm just fine, thanks. Pony, Autumn's here!" he called to his younger brother.

I fought off another smile. There was no doubt Pony was laughing to himself in his room. How Soda didn't catch us at night, I have no clue. The youngest brother appeared in the doorway. He earned a tiny smile from me, which he kindly returned. Pony laughed as I ruffled his hair.

"You seem happy. Who were you dreaming about?" I jokingly asked him.

Pony smirked, "No one important. Hey Autumn, did your mom grab your neck or somethin'?"

My hand flew to my neck, glaring at him for the low blow. _That little_—

"Did she try choking you?" Darry asked in a concerned tone.

He placed the eggs and bacon on our plates at the table and stared at me. I lied and nodded my head. What else was I supposed to do? Say, "Nah, your kid brother was sucking on my neck last night while you and Soda were sleeping?" Not a chance.

We ate our breakfast in silence, taking it all in. This house was hardly ever quiet, due to the fact that it was a popular hangout for our friends. While Darry was at work, we'd all stay here and watch t.v. or just mess around. And when Darry came home, we toned it down.

By ten o'clock, I decided it was time to go home and check on my mother. Even though she was rough on me, she was still my mom. I love her. I can't not care about her. Darry told me I was welcome here anytime, like he usually did the morning after my mom had hit me. I thanked all the three of the boys and slipped on my jacket.

When I walked inside, I tried to be as quiet as I had been when I first tried leaving. Thankfully, the front door was unlocked and I didn't make a sound. The entire room smelled of alcohol. It was very strong. Most people would've wrinkled their nose at the smell, but I liked it almost as much as I liked the smell of menthol cigarettes.

Drinking played a big role in my life, not only because of my mother, but because of myself and the people I was with. I grew up watching my mother down beer, tequila, and whiskey. Last year, I discovered which drinks would cause me the worst hangovers and the ones that would make me feel less quicker. Beer wasn't option for me for tonight. Whiskey was my main beverage when it came to drinking heavily. It didn't knock me out cold anymore, which was nice. I wanted to enjoy the time I had where I wasn't in physical or emotional pain. I needed it.

I finally found my mother passed out in the bathroom. She was on her side, curled in a ball next to the toilet. I assumed it had made her. She was clinging to one of my father's button-up shirts he had left behind. She held the shirt close to her chest. I studied her face, which was covered in leftover makeup and stained tears. I crouched down to her side.

"Oh, Mom," I sighed, lightly pushing her hair out of her face.

It was obvious she would be sleeping for awhile. There was no use in trying to wake her. I left the bathroom and made my way to the staircase. I practically had to pull myself up each step, gripping the railing so I wouldn't slip. I did my best to hold back the tears, but I had been bottling them up since last night. I didn't dare cry when she hit me. I'd never let her see me so weak, but she was asleep now and I broke down.

I collapsed onto my queen-sized bed, right in the middle. The softness of the pale yellow comforter caressed my skin. I buried my face into a pillow and let it all out. I didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted a family that was caring and beautiful, not one that was torn apart from a drinking problem. And I couldn't even write my father or phone him to explain how much this had taken a toll on me because I felt like a burden.

I wondered if things would ever get better, if they would ever slow down. My life was hectic. I'm not sure how much more I could take of this. I just wish he was still here. I needed him now more than ever.

**I know what you're thinking, and let me explain. Yes, I realize Ponyboy is way OOC in this fic. He will be for the next two chapters until it leads up to the night they go to the drive-in. I know quite a few people don't like when the character's personality is changed up. But I don't think I've changed him all too much. He's just a bit more... touchy? than he is in the book/movie. Which reminds me. This is based more off of the movie than it is the book, but I will be using both as a reference. Feel free to tell me what you think so far! :)**


	2. Favorite Fix

My mother barely even looked my way as she drug her bags into the living room. She finally looked up after making sure she have everything she needed.

"I better not come back to this place lookin' trashed. And keep your ass out of trouble, you hear me?"

My mother had to leave town for business. She was a very educated and skilled nurse. Her job paid well, but not as much as you'd expect it to. We were able to afford our two bedroom, two-story home in Tulsa with the help of my father. He mailed us money every month to make up for his absence. My parents were technically still married, but not together. They haven't been for the last few years. My father wasn't happy living in Tulsa, or being around my mother because of her drinking problem. They split when I was twelve, and he moved to New York. I'm sixteen now—turning seventeen in a few months—and so many things have changed since he left.

I was surprised she trusted me enough to be alone on the weekend. She'd only be gone the rest of this week and the weekend, but she'd still suspect me to be in a world of trouble while she was away. She didn't care for my sarcasm and some of the choices I made, which caused her to believe I was a troublemaker. She also hated my friends. My gang consisted of the Curtis brothers, Johnny Cade, Dallas Winston, Keith 'Two-Bit' Matthews, and Steve Randle.

I simply nodded, crossing my arms across my chest. She rolled her eyes at me and left out the door. After I heard her car pull away, quickly turned on the radio in the living room. I smiled to myself and looked around. This weekend wouldn't be so bad. I checked wall clock after a few minutes of messing with the stations. It read five o'clock in the afternoon. I pressed the palm of my hand to my forehead and cursed myself for forgetting my plans for the night. Pony, Johnny, Dally, and I were supposed to hangout.

I raced to the bathroom and proceeded to get ready. After showering, I let my hair air dry and then began digging in my closet. I pulled on tight denim jeans and an off-shoulder red sweater that I had cut up. Most of the guys wore black, or any dark color. On occasion, I did too, but red was my favorite color. I just had to wear it. I brushed my long, straight brown hair over my shoulders and applied a little makeup. After doing a complete turn in the mirror, I grinned and decided I was ready to go.

I slipped on my black Converse and headed out the door, locking it behind me. I stuck the house key in my pocket and made my way down the block to meet up with the boys. I still had a few minutes to spare, so I took my time. I had nothing to worry about. The Socs left me alone, for some reason. I'm sure it had to do something with my mother being a nurse, which a lot of their families saw regularly. Despite the fact that I was considered a greaser, they didn't bother with me. I was thankful for that.

Two-Bit's voice carried outside. He was laughing at what I probably guessed was Mickey Mouse on t.v. Two-Bit loved Mickey more than anything. He could sit and watch that little mouse for hours. I didn't bother knocking on the screen door. I pulled it open, causing a loud creak. As soon as I entered the room, Two-Bit pounced on me.

"Autumn!"

He scurried to his feet and picked me up off the ground for a hug. He spun me around and I giggled as he set me back down.

"Hey there, Two," I smiled and then looked to Johnny, who was standing now as well.

"Hey, Autumn, how are ya?" Johnny asked cheerfully. I was surprised he was in a good mood. Johnny's parents beat him too. He was the one person that understood how it felt to be pushed around for the tiniest things.

I wrapped my arms around my friend and pulled away, "I'm good, how about yourself, JohnnyCake? Dallas," my eyes darted from Johnny to the taller elfish-faced boy sitting on the couch, a brew in hand.

Dally smirked and just nodded his head. Same ol' Dally, always trying to keep his bad-boy image, but I knew very well that he really wanted to give me a hug. He had a soft spot for Johnny, and small one for me as well. Other than that, he played himself off as cold, sarcastic, and rude. I wouldn't have it any other way though. It just wouldn't be Dally.

"Pony doing schoolwork?" I guessed, looking around the room. Steve and Soda were at the DX, where they worked, and Darry was roofing houses. It was usually like this during the week.

"Yup," Dally popped the 'p' and didn't bother taking his eyes off the t.v.

I shrugged and took a seat beside Dally while Johnny and Two-Bit sat back down on the floor. Dally pulled out his pack of cigarettes and offered it to me. I took one from the open box and placed it between my lips. He handed me his lighter and I lit up. The menthol was almost overwhelming, but I think that's what I liked best about it. Regular tobacco was just too much for me.

"Autumn? Can you c'mere for a sec and help me with this math problem?" Pony called from his room.

I held the cigarette between my index and middle finger, softly biting my bottom lip to keep from smirking. This was our little code. Pony always finished his homework early when he knew I would be stopping by, for obvious reasons. Pony wasn't my boyfriend, but we had something going on between us. I felt a little odd being with Pony, since I was two years older than him and all. I felt like I was taking advantage of him. 'Dating' someone younger had never been my thing. Usually, I'd be after the older guys, much like Dallas Winston. But there was something about Ponyboy that I couldn't help but adore. He was absolutely dreamy, like his brother Sodapop, and incredibly smart, like his brother Darrel.

Pony and I tried our best to keep 'us' a secret. If Darry knew, he'd lock Pony up in his bedroom when I stayed over. Darry treated me like his kid sister, since he only had brothers. I enjoyed that. I despised being an only child. The rest of the gang kept their eye on me though. So, I wasn't exactly lonely. I think a few of them knew Pony and I had a thing for each other. It was almost pointless to hide it from them, but we did anyway to be safe. These boys _loved_ to talk.

The boys kept their eyes glued to the television set. It was like they hadn't even heard Pony call for me. I guessed that was a good thing though. We didn't want them questioning us. Just as Dally finished his own cigarette, I handed him the rest of mine. Dal didn't even ask why I handed it to him. He immediately started to take a hit. I stood up and walked out of the living room and turned to the left to Pony and Soda's room. Like the front door, I didn't bother knocking.

I shut the door behind me and flashed Pony a tiny smile as he stood up from his desk. His hands grasped my hips, bringing me close to him. Pony leaned in and lightly kissed my lips. My arms wrapped around his small middle naturally and he began to deepen the kiss. I felt myself melting against his touch. It had been a few days since we had kissed. The last time we did, I had stayed over after my mother had added to the collection of bruises on my abdomen during a drunken meltdown. Also, the gang had been lounging around the house, and I never offered for him to come over. It's not that my house was dirty or anything. If anything, it made their house look completely awful. I just didn't like being home. Too many memories.

Pony playfully pushed me onto his bed and then laid down beside me. His hand roamed the ruffled sheets for my own hand, which he found quickly and laced our fingers.

"I've missed this, and it's only been three days," he admitted with an adorable smile.

"Me too, kiddo."

Ponyboy groaned, "I hate when you call me that!"

I laughed as Pony whined to me about how he was a man, that he could take care of himself and that he was a lot more mature than people gave him credit for. This was true, Pony was very mature for fourteen. Boys matured slower than girls, but that wasn't the case for Ponyboy Curtis. He wasn't a man by looks or age, but by his mind and heart. Pony was the most caring person I had ever met. He was sweet, and smart too. That was why I was okay with the fact that I liked him. He had done a lot of growing up this year especially, and I started to find him attractive.

Pony cut off my laughter with a kiss. He crawled on top of me, his knees squeezing my hips to keep me from moving. He continued to kiss my lips, my hand had made it's way into his clean brown hair. If he knew we'd have a little time to ourselves, like this, he'd leave out the grease. Pony knew I liked his hair better natural, instead of greased back. I smiled at this fact and tugged a little. Pony all but gasped from it. Just as he moved to my neck, we heard the floor creak from the living room. I sighed and pushed Pony's chest, causing him to roll off of me. We slowly made our way to our usual positions. Pony at the desk with one of his books open, and me leaning over to read the problem. On cue, Dally busted down the door. It smacked against the wall, making me jump and turn my head to look at him. He leaned on the doorframe, a smirk stuck on his slender face.

"You guys wanna head out early with me and Johnny? Mickey can only entertain me for so long."

Pony glanced my way for a second before nodding to Dally. He waved for us to follow and began walking back into the living room. I stood on my toes to kiss the tip of his nose. Pony was only 5'5", not making him very tall, but I was only 5'0". Bless my mother's genes. My father was about six foot. I'd much rather be the height I am. Pony laughed softly, his cheeks turned a little pink.

It was cute to see a guy blush. It didn't happen very often around here. Greaser boys play it rough. They want to seem cool and tough. Ponyboy Curtis was the exact opposite of tough. He was completely harmless. The only time he'd strike another person was if they had jumped him, or if he participated in a rumble. And boy, was he innocent. As a greaser, you were basically seen as someone who slept around. I mean, part of that stereotype was true. But Ponyboy? Not at all. He'd never even kissed anyone before me.

Pony left my side and went into the bathroom to grease his hair. I rolled my eyes at him and continued walking to find the Dally and Johnny waiting by the door. Johnny asked when Pony was.

"Greasin' his hair, we can wait outside," I smirked and pushed the two ahead of me.

As I stepped off the front porch and walked outside the gate, Dally playfully ruffled my hair for the shove. I hissed a few curse words at him and smiled while fixing it. His arm wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me to his side.

"You and Pony goin' steady?" he teased me while wrapping his index finger around a strand of hair.

No one had really witnessed Pony and I acting like a couple, but I'm sure Dally's suspected there was _something_ there.

I all but laughed, "Why you wanna know, Dal? _Jealous?_"

Dally's laughter followed soon after, "You wish, sweetheart. But hey, if Pony ain't gonna tie you down, I'll jump on it!"

Johnny looked uncomfortable as Dally and I joked around. He probably thought we were serious. Dally and I teased each other about hooking up constantly. Most people assumed Dally _had_ slept with me already, but that wasn't the case. It's not that I was prude or stuck up or something. I just had never been _with_ Dallas Winston—or any guy actually. I've had two boyfriends in my entire life, and I had only kissed both of them.

I didn't plan on hooking up with Dally either. Many girls found him attractive, including myself. He was dangerous, mysterious, brown hair that was almost blonde, and good-looks to match. He's hit on me several times ever since I turned sixteen, and I had always laughed it off. Like I said, Dally was _very_ handsome, but he wasn't the guy I was interested in.

Ponyboy stepped out on the porch, hair greased back, hands shoved in his pockets, and ready to go. He hopped down the two stone steps and joined our sides. Dally and Johnny walked ahead while I stayed behind with Pony.

"Mom's not going to be home for the week," I mentioned with a tiny smirk on my face.

"Oh?" Pony was playing dumb. He knew what that meant.

I rolled my eyes, "Stop it, you know I'll be staying over."

Pony chuckled, "I know, I know. I was just givin' ya a hard time."

I gave him a slight push, making him lose balance. He regained it quickly and laughed more. Another thing I liked about this kid? He was fun to be around. Yeah, he could be serious sometimes, but Ponyboy loved to laugh and have a good time. Too bad the rest of the gang didn't see that.

We ended up heading to the lot. It was where rumbles took place, but most greasers just came here to talk or to settle arguments. Pony and Johnny sat down on an old seat of a car that had been left behind. This was their usual spot. I pulled Dally's pack of Kool cigarettes from his back pocket. He nearly jumped out of his skin and spun to face me. I wiggled a brow as I pulled a cancer stick out and held it between my fingers.

"Candyass," Dally roughly said with a grin, wrapping his arms around my torso. In a matter of two seconds, he brought me to the ground.

Dally began tickling me all over. I couldn't even breathe, I was laughing so much. Finally, I shoved him off of me and tried pinning him in the dirt. Dally chuckled at my attempt and flipped himself back over on top. He stared down at me with that little smirk of his. I smiled back at laughed at the look on Ponyboy's face. Pony got a little jealous when Dally and I flirted with each other. It was completely harmless, but Pony liked to complain about it.

"Aye Dally, on the make again? I'm sure Sylvia will be real happy to hear that."

Tim Shepard and two other members of his gang strutted into the lot. I stared up at him, feeling a little embarrassed. Dally sarcastically laughed and stood to shake hands with his friend. Tim and Dally had their differences, like most good friends, but they were still pals. I didn't care too much for Tim though, or his gang. He was strict on them and it made me feel a little sorry for them. On occasion, he'd get into it pretty bad with Dally.

I stood as well and dusted the dirt off my legs and back. I sat down between Pony and Johnny. We listened to the two chat.

"Nah man, just kiddin' around with Autumn. Sylvia was cheating on me while I was in the cooler, so I dumped her, that dumb broad."

"I see. I thought you were scheming on her. Ponyboy don't seem too happy 'bout that," Tim smirked and glanced our way momentarily.

Dally glanced as well and turned his attention back at Tim, "He gets real defensive over her. Probably thought I was hurting the little broad."

Tim nodded and told Dally he'd catch him later. He waved him off and walked back over to us. Pony just rolled his eyes and stared off in the distance. Pony was friends with Tim's younger brother Curly, who was currently in the cooler, but he didn't care too much for Tim and his mouth.

Later we stopped at The Dingo for a bite to eat. We spent about an hour and a half there, eating and talking to everyone we knew. A few of the girls I was friends with in school sat with me. It was weird. The only people I hung out with outside of school were Ponyboy, Johnny, and Two-Bit. Never any of the kids who talked to me during class. I didn't mind though. I don't think I'd have fun with any of the other girls. They'd probably bug me all day to try to set them up with Dally.

After awhile, we set out on another walk. Eventually I got tired and was ready to head back to my house. I quietly asked Pony if he wanted to come over for awhile. His lips formed into a smile and quickly nodded.

"Hey, I'm getting sleepy. Pony's gonna walk me home, okay?" I spoke up, causing Johnny and Dally to stop.

"Be careful. Pony, you got a knife on you?" Johnny's voice trembled at the thought of us getting jumped with him and Dally around to save the day.

He shook his head no, "They won't bother him if he's with me," I assured the two.

Dally shrugged and said he'd see me tomorrow, and Ponyboy at home. Dally and Johnny usually stayed at the Curtis' until Darry kicked them out.

"Alright, I'll see you guys at home," Pony waved to them before we started walking to my house.

Pony linked his fingers with mine and gave a little squeeze that caused me to look up at him. He didn't bother looking back at me, he just smiled and drug me along. The guys had made the walk to my house so many times, they could do it with their eyes closed. I started to worry Ponyboy could feel my nervousness. My hand felt like it was trembling, but maybe I was imagining it. Or maybe he ignored it. Pony was the type to do that, he was too nice. Either way, I was nervous beyond belief. I wasn't afraid of breaking the rules at all. Especially while my mother was gone. But the thought of her coming home and finding Pony and I alone scared the hell out of me. Drunk or not, she'd beat me black and blue for that.

As I started up the two small porch steps, I tripped. Pony caught my arm, helping me to the door. If you thought my heart was beating fast while holding hands, you should've felt the way it thumped against my chest now. I stood still, just staring back into his greenish-grey eyes. They were suddenly so mesmerizing.

"Well? You gonna unlock it?"

His laughter brought me out of the trance. I shook my head as if I were shaking away the embarrassing moment. I pulled the silver key from my front pocket and slid it inside the door's lock. It came unlocked with a slight 'click.' I turned the handle and lead Pony inside. While shutting it back, Ponyboy made himself comfortable on the couch. His eyes scanned the entire room, stopping momentarily on the television, the paintings, and the armchair against the wall.

Ponyboy exhaled, "Boy, I wish my house looked like yours."

"Your house really isn't that bad," I scoffed and took a seat next to him.

He rolled his eyes in response, "Yes it is! It ain't fair!"

_Here we go again_, I thought to myself as I listened to Pony spew on how my house made his look like a dump—which it did, but I wasn't about to agree with him out loud. Ponyboy was usually sour every time he was here. I crossed my legs, rested my elbow on the top leg, and propped my chin on the palm of my hand.

"How does your mom afford all this anyway?" Pony asked for the billionth time. He knew the answer, he just wanted another reason to continue his little tantrum.

"Her nursing job pays well, Dad sends us money," my tone came out as annoyed, as Pony could tell. He quietly apologized, lowering his eyes.

"So," I broke the silence, "Now what?"

Pony rubbed the back of his neck, "I dunno, I've never been allowed to choose before. One of the gang usually chose for us."

I hummed and waited for Pony to decide. Suddenly, Pony took my face in his hands and kissed my lips. I was taken by surprise, I blinked a few times before letting my eyes shut. I stopped my hand as it made it's way towards his hair.

I pulled away, "It's really hard for me to kiss you when you've got grease in your hair," I admitted and giggled.

Pony huffed and crossed his arms against his chest. I laughed at how he was taking this. His hair made him look tuff, but I had a difficult time forcing my hands to stay away from the brunette mess. While he sat in silence with a scowl on his face, I thought about—well—everything.

If anyone knew Pony and I were making out behind their backs, they'd dog us until we apologized for keeping the secret. Darry'd smack us upside the head for being alone together. But it wasn't like I was taking away his _innocence_. As much as I liked being with him and the feeling of his soft lips on mine, I don't think I could do something like that. I just didn't think I should take something important like that from him at fourteen.

I felt bad for being the one to bring him out of his shell though. Pony's a little quiet and he's very romantic. He'd never kissed a girl before, and he took his time getting to know the girls he liked. We'd known each other for a very long time, but it didn't stop me from feeling like I changed him. He wasn't different as a person, just in terms of kissing virginity, I guess you could say.

We ended up just talking on the couch after that. We stayed there for hours while I vented about my mother and how I wished things were different. I stopped complaining about her to listen to Pony talk about his problems with Darry. Ever since their parents died, Darry hasn't been the same. He was a lot more strict. Most older brothers were, especially when taking on the parental role, but the strictness' increase was very unusual for Darry. He used to be so easygoing, but he was no longer like that.

He was harsh on Ponyboy more than he was on Sodapop. It was unfair for the both of them. Darry didn't have to worry about Soda the way he did Pony. Soda was older and trustworthy. Pony was too, but of course Darry didn't think the same. And Pony could never catch a break with Darry. He always seemed to be upset with Ponyboy. I couldn't figure out why. Pony kept his grades up, and for the most part he followed all of Darry's rules. That would be enough to keep most parents happy.

During the middle of our conversation, Pony glanced up at the wall clock.

"It's past midnight! Aw man, Darry's gonna kill me," he groaned and was quick to his feet and headed for the door.

Pony skidded to a stop and raced back to my side. I stood as he wrapped his arms around me for a hug. He kissed my cheek and apologized for having to run off. I wished him the best, knowing Darry would be livid for Pony coming home late. I followed him to the door and watched him jog down the road until he disappeared. I really did hope Darry was easy on him tonight.

—_Ponyboy's POV_—

Once I had reached the beginning of my street, I stopped and rested, bending over and resting my hands on my slightly bent knees. It took me a few seconds to suck in the cold air. I really needed to stop smoking so much. I regained posture and picked up my pace to make up for my small break. I gulped as I stood in front of the latched gate blocking the entrance of my house. As quietly as possible, I unlatched it and crept to the front door. I chewed my bottom lip nervously and prayed Darry was asleep. But I knew he wouldn't be.

As I guessed, my older brother sat in his reading chair, staring back at me. His eyebrows knit together and expression made me want to look away, but I couldn't. Darry's clentched his teeth and rose from his chair.

"Pony—"

"I was with Autumn. I'm sorry," I interrupted him with the truth. It wasn't the greatest idea. Darry was always short-tempered with me.

Darry's glare made the hair on the back of my neck stand up, "You could have at least called me! Johnny and Dally stopped by to let me know you were with her, but you were supposed to be home by midnight. I thought you got jumped on the way home, or worse!"

Sodapop stepped out from our shared bedroom, already dressed for bed.

"Come on, Darry, he didn't do it on purpose. It won't happen again," he assured him and motioned for me towards him.

Hesitantly, I stepped around Darry. I held my breath as I passed him. After entering the room and closing the door, I exhaled and let myself fall face first onto the mattress. Soda had once again saved my ass. Soda flipped the switch to turn the light off and sat down on his side of the bed. It was quiet for a few minutes, until Soda asked me about Autumn.

"She say anything else about last night?"

I paused, "Well, sorta," I rolled over on my back and stared at the white ceiling. "She found her mom in the bathroom. She passed out in there and she was holdin' on to one of her dad's old shirts. Said it was a sad sight."

Soda sighed and even in the dark, I saw him nod, "I figured it would be. Poor gal. If her mom didn't drink, I'm sure Michael would've stayed. Or he'd be more willing to see them every once in awhile, y'know?"

"I-I know," I struggled to reply.

Soda could tell I was still upset about the whole thing and apologized before saying goodnight. He pulled the covers over his body and was out a few minutes later. I, however, continued to stare at the ceiling and think about Autumn. She and Johnny had it bad. They were pretty much in the same boat. Autumn's mom cared more about her than Johnny's parents cared about him, but the both of them were often abused. I felt like I was complaining too much about Darry. He never hits me, but he also wasn't the nicest when it came to me.

Even though I felt bad for Autumn, I still wanted to talk about her to Sodapop.

Sodapop was one of the few people I could trust, but I didn't know if I should tell him about Autumn. I wondered if she ever told anyone about me. Then I realized she really didn't have anyone to talk to me about besides the gang, and there was no way she'd say something to them. I pushed that thought out of my mind and started thinking about just her in general.

Autumn was perfect. To me, anyway. She was shorter than me by a few inches. Her long brown hair laid straight over her shoulders. Her eyes were almost an emerald green. It was like staring into beautiful green diamonds, those expensive kind that Socs loved to wear. Her body was slim, but she had a hint of curves. She definitely looked her age, maybe even a year older. I can see why Dally and all of the other greasers hit on her daily. She was stunning. Her pink lips were tiny and when she didn't get her way, she gave an adorable pout. It made you want to kiss that pout right off her lips.

She had a little sass to her sometimes. She definitely knew how to take care of herself. No one really tried messing with Autumn. I think some of the Socs were even jealous of her. Hellen, her mom, was a nurse at a nice hospital outside of Tulsa. She didn't work at the one in town because the other one paid better, but from time to time she had to travel to other hospitals to lend a hand, like she was now. Her mom made decent pay and Autumn was beautiful. Why wouldn't they be jealous? She was similar to other greasers, but very different at the same time. Actually, no. There was no other girl like Autumn Marie Rhodes. And there never would be.

—_Autumn's POV—_

After I was certain Ponyboy wouldn't be coming back, I scurried to the kitchen. I drug a chair from the dinner table over to the countertop. The cabinets weren't that high, but the top shelves were. I carefully pushed myself up onto the counter and opened the cabinet on the far left. The hinges creaked and caused such a loud noise. It didn't matter, I was home alone.

My fingers danced across the colorful bottles. My mother didn't bother to hide the alcohol in our house. She needed a quick access to it, and she probably figured I wouldn't get into it. Boy, she was dead wrong. Each one was calling my name, but I chose whiskey over all of them. It took me no time at all to pop the top off. I let my eyes flutter shut and pressed the bottle to my lips. As I tilted my head back, I thought of every bruise that painted my somewhat medium skin tone. Anger pulsed through me as images of my mother flashed in my mind. I kept taking large gulps of the whiskey, but I had to stop myself before too long. I wanted to be drunk, but I didn't want a horrible hangover.

I put the bottle back in it's place, almost dropping it in the process. My vision was blurry, but I could still see and function. Maybe not as gracefully, but I still functioned. I made myself a snack, which gave the whiskey time to set in. After eating, I moved to put the chair back and head to bed. I tripped over it while pushing the damn thing back to the table. I stayed seated on the kitchen tile and just started laughing. I laughed and laughed until I passed out, I guess. I couldn't really remember anything after that.


	3. Get Up

"Autumn?"

"Hey Autumn, get up. Two-Bit and I are here."

"Autumn."

"AUTUMN!"

The last shout tore me from sleep. I was lying on my stomach with my face pressed against the cool tile floor. I rolled over onto my back let my eyes blink open. It took a second for my them clear up and make out who the person standing over me was. Ponyboy's feet were barely touching both of my sides, trapping me beneath him. He bent down and pushed the hair out my face.

"W-what?" I groggily asked, blinking a few more times to try to fully wake up.

Ponyboy frowned, "Autumn, did you drink last night? Two-Bit and I came over to see what you wanted to do today and we find you here."

_Shit._ I must've slept through the entire night. Usually I wake up a few hours after passing out and carry myself to my bedroom. I pushed on Pony's abdomen to move him back so I could sit up. I groaned and pressed my hand to my forehead. The headache I had was a killer. I softly rubbed my eyes and looked back up at Pony again.

"Where's Two-Bit?"

He grinned, "Watching Mickey."

Right on cue, Two-Bit started howling over the cartoon in the other room. I shut my eyes and sort of smiled. Two-Bit was absolutely ridiculous. Ponyboy helped me to my feet. My stomach started to churn and I could feel myself about to get sick. As much as I wanted to fight it off, I couldn't. I covered my mouth and sprinted to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

It felt like an eternity before I had finished. I wiped my mouth with a tissue and leaned against the floral wallpaper. There was a knock on the door, but Ponyboy didn't bother waiting for me to answer. He knew I wouldn't. Pony wrinkled his nose at the sight and quietly asked if I was alright.

I stared at him like he was an idiot, "Yeah, everything's fine! I'm just dandy!"

I silently gasped at what I had said. Pony chewed his bottom lip and mumbled an apology under his breath. I guess I was still angry from last night. Using the wall to brace myself, I stood and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his torso and apologized as well. I shouldn't have snapped like that. He was just making sure I was okay. I asked him to wait for me with Two-Bit while I brushed my teeth and showered. Pony nodded and shut the door on his way out.

Steam filled the room once the shower was turned on. I pulled a pale pink towel from the bathroom closet and sat it on the sink. After stripping out of my clothes, I stepped into the spray of hot water. I stood under it for a few minutes. As droplets met with my eyelashes, I shut my eyes and pushed my now wet hair back out of my face. I wiped my eyes so I could see again and looked down. The sight of my bruised body made me want to cry. I felt so ugly because of them. Plus they were painful reminders that I was to blame for my father leaving us. I scoffed at the thought and scrubbed my scalp with shampoo and did the same with the conditioner before washing away the suds. I finished of my usual shower routine and shut the water off.

I dried my body off completely and dried my damp hair with the towel before wrapping it around my torso. It covered my chest and barely past my thighs. I cursed for not grabbing a fresh pair of clothes before showering. I couldn't just put them back on, so I threw them in the clothes bin and held my breath as I stepped out of the bathroom. I walked up the stairs without looking back at Two-Bit and Pony. I knew damn well they were staring.

There was a knock on my door. I could tell it was Ponyboy by the way he knocked twice. I had finally dressed myself and told him he could come in. I collapsed onto my bed and quietly sighed. Ponyboy laid down beside me. He turned his head, our faces were inches apart. I gave a him a faint smile, but it wasn't returned.

"Autumn," he whispered my name.

"Hmm?" I hummed a response.

I heard him swallow, "I don't think you should drink alone anymore."

I raised my brows a little and rolled over to where I was halfway on top of him. Our chests were pressed together, barely holding myself up on my forearms. Pony blinked a few times and stared at my lips. I leaned in and stopped before our lips met.

"Why?" I asked, my lips lightly brushed his.

He swallowed again, "Because I worry about you."

This caused me to smile. I kissed his lips fully and rested my head on his chest. I didn't say anything to that. He knew that if he brought something like that up I wouldn't do it anymore. And I really wouldn't. Not with the thought of Ponyboy worrying. I rested my eyes and clung to his white t-shirt. At least someone cared about me. _Me_, and not just the trouble I could possibly get into. He cared about me as a person. I didn't think anyone else would, or could...

**I apologize for the short chapter. I just wanted to show you guys how Autumn's mother's drinking problem caused her to turn to alcohol as well, and how Pony was afraid for her. Anyway, the next chapter will have Ponyboy more in character. Thanks for reading. :)**


	4. Everyone Is The Same

My mother called early this morning to let me know she'd be gone for another few days and said she'd send me more money. The hospital needed her for a little while longer, so she'd be staying until the middle of next week. I shrugged it off and hung up. Her being gone didn't bother me at all. I was glad I didn't have to put up with her. Like last week, so asked me to stay with Darry, Soda, and Pony if I got lonely.

I shook the thought from my mind and went to get ready for the day. I pulled on a pair of tight skinny jeans and slipped a white v-neck over my head. I applied some makeup and headed back to my closet to grab a red plaid long-sleeved shirt and left it unbuttoned. It was a little big on me, but I adored it. Next, I slid on my black ankle-boots and I was ready to go. Dally invited us to tag along to the Nightly Double awhile after Pony had been jumped yesterday. Darry and Sodapop rushed to his side while the rest of us scared off the Socs and saved him, but they nicked Ponyboy just under his neck with a knife. I was pretty spooked.

I put the rest of my money in my pocket, grabbed the key, and headed out the door. Ponyboy and Johnny were standing on the porch waiting for me, hands shoved in their pockets and ready to go. I threw my arms around both of their shoulders as we walked down my street. Johnny managed to smile. I hadn't seen it in days. A few Socs jumped him last week, and one behind left a scar on his left cheek. The guy was wearing a couple of rings.

Soda, Steve, Pony, and I were walking home from the DX. We came to visit Soda, and he and Steve walked with us after they had gotten off work. Steve noticed something lying on the ground and picked it up without hesitation. It was Johnny's jeans jacket that he always wore. Steve said he must've left it behind and threw it over his shoulder to take it back to him. He stopped and examined the jacket a little more carefully. He discovered a dark red stain on the collar. Steve looked down and found more stains in the grass. Next, he looked across the abandoned lot and he grew pale. The rest of us looked up to see Johnny's motionless body curled up on the ground. We quickly raced to his side, and Soda was the first to turn him over. Ponyboy covered his mouth and turned away. The sight of Johnny's bruised and beaten face was about to make him sick. I continued to stare at my friend in shock. There was a gash on his cheek which would soon become his scar, and blood was splattered on his white t-shirt. I hadn't even noticed Two-Bit show up until he was sitting next to me on the grass. Darry spotted the sight from the front porch and ran over. Dally had shown up too, and he was cursing up a storm. Soda was able to shake Johnny enough to get him to talk. Through gasps of air and a few tears, he explained his story of the Socs catching him alone. After that, Johnny didn't go out by himself, and when he did, he carried a six-inch blade with him. And he wouldn't hesitate to use it.

It made me so angry that we greasers were being jumped on a daily basis. So what if some of us didn't have as much money as the kids on the West Side? Not all of us were bad kids that held up corner stores and gas stations. A lot of us were friendly and very caring, like my gang. It just wasn't fair that we were treated like dirt because of where we came from.

Dally was for waiting for Johnny , Pony, and me at the corner of Pickett and Sutton. It was still early, so we walked around town and stopped at a drugstore to pass the time. Each of us bought Cokes and Dally snuck out two packs of Kools. He teased me and said he wouldn't share with me anymore, due to me stealing his pack last week. I groaned and gave him a little pout. Buying my own cigarettes was no fun. Sharing was easier for me. Ponyboy couldn't stand to see me pout, so he offered his pack to me. I smirked at Dally and pulled one and handed it back. Dally rolled his icey eyes and continued walking ahead of us.

We crossed the road and headed down Sutton to The Dingo. We stopped to talk to a few hoods and greasers, leaning on their cars or hopping in them to catch up on the latest gossip. I let out a little laugh when I heard about a girl named Kelly being dumped by her boyfriend. He tried picking me up one night at The Dingo, but I turned him down. Kelly caught him and got into it with me. You can bet I taught that brat a lesson.

After stepping out of the car and talking for a bit, a fight broke out between a big greaser and a Mexican hitchiker. The greaser threw him to the ground, and the guy flipped out his switchblade. We beat it as soon as the fuzz pulled into the parking lot.

Dally, Pony, and Johnny chased a few younger kids in the field on our way over to the drive-in. Dally thought they were talking back to him and took the chance to scare 'em off. I just walked behind and shook my head at their stupidity. Boys will be boys, I suppose.

Finally it was dark and we were able to sneak in to the Nightly Double. Without any trouble, Dally slid underneath a gate that had been bent at the bottom. A lot of people snuck in this way, especially us. It wasn't that we did't have the money, Dally hated doing things legally. I didn't mind at all. It saved me a quarter. Pony was next; he slid through and used the bottom bar of the gate to finish pulling himself through. He helped Johnny, and then me while Dally made his way over to the seats in front of the concession stand. We caught up to him a second later and sat beside him in the second row, Dally on the end, Ponyboy beside him, me in the middle, and Johnny beside me.

"Freezin', man," Pony exhaled the smoke from his cigarette and glanced at Johnny and I. He was wearing a plain navy blue crewneck sweater with the sleeves cut off. It obviously wasn't worn to keep him warm. Ponyboy wanted to look tough. I guess he kinda did with the cut on his neck.

Dally tried to lit up another Kool just as two girls stormed over and sat down in the front row.

"Why didn't you bring a coat, stupid?"

"I forgot," Pony mumbled a reply and went back to watching the screen.

My eyes darted to Dally, knowing he would be up to something because of the girls. He had that smug little grin stuck on his face as usual. I softly sighed and nudged Ponyboy just as Dally leaned over the empty chair next to the redhead and lit his cigarette.

I recognized the redhead as Sherri Valance. Everyone called her Cherry becaause the color of her hair. She was a pretty girl, but she was also a cheerleader and as you guessed it, a Soc. Cherry didn't really mind me all too much. I had class with her before, and she had been somewhat nice. The girl sitting next to her was Marcia. I couldn't recall her last name, but I knew her because she was Cherry's best friend. She had short brown hair, and I thought she was pretty too. Marcia was pretty goofy. She loved to laugh. She and I got along alright in one of our classes last year.

Marcia giggled while Cherry ignored him and kept her eyes on the movie. I almost laughed myself. When Dally tried picking up girls, it was like watching some comedy on t.v. You never knew what would happen next.

"Some cute redhead, huh?" Dally lightly nudged Pony's shoulder sat back in his seat.

Pony ignored his question and turned back to the movie. I wasn't sure if he didn't like Cherry, or if he was actually that interested in the movie itself. I wouldn't have mind if he agreed with Dally. I wasn't dating him, so I really couldn't be mad at him for checking out some other girl... but I'm sorta glad he didn't agree.

Dally moved forward again and got real close to Cherry's ear. His nose was almost buried in her long red hair. Cherry jumped but stared at the movie.

"Are you a _real_ redhead?"

Cherry curled away from him and into Marcia's shoulder. Marcia giggled while Cherry messed with her hair.

"Come on, Dal," Johnny spoke up. I glanced at him, surprised that he had said anything. He had never spoken up when Dally hit on girls in front of him before.

Dally sat back and there was a hint of a smile on his face, "Are you real?" He ignored Johnny, and Cherry ignored Dally. Dally leaned back in his seat and rested his feet up on the empty seat next to Cherry. He leaned back too far, causing his chair to tip over. We all burst out into laughter, even Cherry and Marcia. I covered my mouth and slightly doubled over like Ponyboy had.

Quickly, Dally sat back up and was next to Cherry's ear again and took a strand of hair between his fingers, "How can I find out if this is your - your - your real red hair?" Dally tripped over his words.

"Cut it out, Dal," Johnny softly said, trying stopping him again, but he was ignored.

"If this is the same red hair that you have on your, uh. Your... these eyebrows," he glanced down in her lap and then pointed to her face. Leave it to Dallas Winston to say something dirty.

Cherry turned her head away from him and didn't say a word. Dally sat back and let out a laugh.

"Cut it out, Dal," Johnny repeated and Ponyboy glanced at him for a moment and then looked at me.

Dally never would cut it out. He was Dallas Winston. If he wanted to hit on a girl, he would. He started getting impatient with Cherry, so he began to kick the back of her chair. She had apparently had enough and turned her head, "Get your feet off my chair and shut 'yer trap," she coldy responded.

"Who's gonna make me, huh?"

Johnny quickly stood up, "I'm goin' to get a Coke." I just forced a tiny smile at him when he looked down at me.

"Who, your boyfriend?"

Finally, Ponyboy jumped in, "Leave her alone, Dal."

I was glad Pony said something, because if I had tried, my tone would've gotten me in trouble. I loved Dally and all, but sometimes he got out of hand with the things he said to girls. I don't care if guys talked dirty. It's fun and a flirty thing to do, but Dally liked to take it further than most people liked.

Marcia whispered to Cherry. I didn't hear much, but I caught the word 'jail.' Dally mumbled something back and sniffed, unaffected by it.

"You better leave us alone or I'll call the cops," she threatened.

Dally faked a gasp, "Oh, my, my. You got me scared to death! W-what am I gonna do now, Pony, huh? This girl's making me shake."

"Why don't you leave us alone?"

"You—"

"_Be nice _and leave us alone," Cherry interrupted him.

Dally leaned in, "I'm never nice. Can I, uh, interest you in a Coca Cola, or 7 Up—"

"Get lost, hood!"

Cherry's shout caused Dally to jump a little. I jumped as well. I never expected anyone to yell in Dally's face like that.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know... I didn't know you had this problem with yelling in my face. Alright, alright, I'll go. I know when I'm not wanted," Dally stood up and began to strut off to the concession stand.

Pony and went back to watching the movie. It was some comedy that had everyone around us laughing. Well, besides Marcia and Cherry. I hated being around them. I wanted to cuddle up to Pony's side, but I couldn't do that around people we knew. I mean, they'd never say anything to Darry or Soda, or anyone else. They wouldn't even so much as spit their way, but I was still nervous someone would find out.

Cherry whipped around in her seat and looked at Ponyboy, "Are you gonna start in on us now too?" She sized Pony up and down and then looked at me. Our eyes locked for a second, she had recognized me as well.

"No," Pony truthfully replied and shook his head.

Marcia and Cherry stared at him, "You don't look the type anyway. What's your name?"

"Ponyboy Curtis," he shifted in his chair. He was a little uncomfortable telling people his name for the first time. Most people laughed at it and asked if he was serious. Pony and I happened to like his name. It was unique.

Cherry grinned, "That's an original name."

Pony seemed a little shock, it took him a moment to reply, "Yeah, my dad, he was an original person. I got a brother named Sodapop. It even says so on his birth certificate."

Marcia and Cherry's smiles grew more, "My name's Sherri, but my friends call me Cherry 'cause of my hair," I almost thought she batted her eyes at him.

"Yeah, I know. We go to the same school. You're a cheerleader."

"Yeah," she was a little caught off guard.

"You don't look old enough to be goin' to high school," Marcia joined the conversation.

Pony shifted in his seat again.

"What's a nice boy like you hangin' around with that trash?"

My blood was boiling now. How dare that little rich brat say something like that to us.

"Dally's my buddy, I'm a grease too. And so is Autumn," he nodded to me. "We're all friends."

Cherry apologized quickly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. Your brother Sodapop, he works at a gasoline station, right? A DX, I think?" She changed the subject just as Johnny returned from the concession stand and took his seat beside me.

"Yeah, that's him."

"Soda's the cute one," Marcia added.

Cherry giggled, "He's a doll, I should'a know you was brothers."

Ponyboy smiled with the two girls while I sat there, trying my best not to glare at Cherry. I needed to calm down. Pony wasn't my boyfriend. But if he was allowed to get pissy when Dally and other greasers hit on me, I was allowed to be pissy when other girls hit on him.

"Hey," Marcia caught his attention, "How come we don't see your brother at school anymore? Has he been working full time since your parents died?"

Dally had returned from the concession stand as well, arm full of Cokes for each of us and a small bag of popcorn. He handed the popcorn to Pony and a Coke to me, and then one to Marcia. She accepted it happily.

"He's a dropout," Ponyboy barely replied. He didn't like saying that about Soda. His brother was smart, and it made him sound like some hood that couldn't achieve anything. That didn't describe Soda one bit.

"Oh, that's too bad," she apologized and took a drink of her Coke.

Dally handed a Coke to Cherry and sat down beside her, "Here. I thought this might cool you off."

She stared at him in disgust. As he started taking a drag from a Kool, Cherry threw her drink in Dally's face.

"Maybe that'll cool you off, greaser. When you learn to talk and act decent, I might cool off, too."

The voices of the audience grew a little, telling us to quiet down. Dally didn't even bother to wipe his face off. He smirked and leaned in to grab Cherry and kiss her, "Fiery, huh? That's just the way I like 'em."

"Get off of me," she growled, pushing Dally away, but he continued to try to fight for a kiss.

Johnny hastily stood up, "Leave her alone, Dal."

Dally stared at Johnny in disbelief. He was shocked by his behavior. Pony and I were too. We exchanged glances, knowing this wouldn't end well. Cherry shoved him off.

"What'd you say?"

"Come on, you heard me."

He was almost glaring at Cherry before he looked back at Johnny, "What'd you say, you little shit? What'd you say to me?"

"Come on," his whisper was barely audible.

"Wise ass," Dally muttered. He sat in silence for just a second before standing up and kicking the chair. He stormed off while people cursed at him and ordered him to sit down.

My jaw was ajar, as was Pony's. If Pony or anyone else in the gang talked to Dally that way, he would've laid them out right in front of everyone. But he couldn't hit Johnny. No one could. He was like the gang's little puppy.

Pony started eating his popcorn again and Johnny sat down, "Now you blew it," Pony mumbled. Johnny looked around nervously. I patted his shoulder gingerly and whispered that everything would be fine.

"Thank you, he had me scared to death," Cherry and Marcia turned back around.

"Sure didn't show it. Ain't nobody talk to Dal like that."

"From what I saw, you do," Cherry lightly argued.

"Why don't y'all come up here and sit with us so you can protect us? You too, Autumn."

Pony and Johnny stared at each other for a moment and agreed. I exhaled quietly and followed behind them. Pony sat next to Cherry, while Johnny sat next to Marcia. I sat on the other side of Johnny. I was being a little cold to Pony, but Cherry really starting to bug me. And so was Pony. I didn't dig this at all.

"How old are y'all?"

"Fourteen," Pony said.

"Sixteen," Johnny spoke right after.

"Huh, I thought you were both fourtee—"

"Sixteen," Cherry cut Marcia off, trying to keep her from offending Johnny.

Johnny was smaller than most of the guys his age. He looked young too, so I guess that didn't help him.

"And you're sixteen too, right Autumn?" Cherry poked her head around Marcia and Johnny.

I just nodded my head and faked a smile.

"How come y'all ain't scared of us like you was Dally?" Johnny curiously asked. I was sort of wondering the same thing.

Cherry all but laughed, "You two are too sweet lookin' to scare anyone." She glanced at Ponyboy and then at her feet for a second, "Besides, I know about Dallas Winston. You two don't look mean."

"Yeah, right. We're young and innocent," Pony's voice was full of sarcasm.

She shook her head, "No, just not dirty."

"Come on, Dal's okay. He's tough and all, but he's a cool guy if you get to know him," Johnny defended him.

"He'd leave you alone if he knew who you were."

Marcia finished taking a sip from her Coke, "Well, I'm glad he doesn't know us."

"I kind of admire him," Cherry shrugged and we all went back to watching the movie.

A few seconds later, Two-Bit yelled something real loud and wrapped his arms around Johnny. Every one of us jumped as he started laughing. I looked up at him and smiled. He was drunk; I could smell the beer on him. But often times, you wouldn't know if he was or wasn't. Two-Bit acted the same even without alcohol. He loved to laugh and make jokes. He always had to put his two cents in, and that's how he got his nickname.

Marcia giggled with Cherry while Johnny complained about his hair being messed up. Two-Bit pulled out his black comb from his pocket and fixed it for him as a joke. I couldn't help but laugh at him. Two-Bit was my favorite friend, besides Pony of course. Two-Bit and I got along perfectly. We played pranks on each other and messed around a lot. He never took anything too serious, which made it easy to be around him. He could always cheer you up.

Two-Bit stared at Marcia and Cherry, "Well now, who do we got here? Great grandmothers?"

Marcia giggled again, "Huh? What are you two young ladies doin' hangin' out with these greasers anyway, huh?"

"Look, Dal was botherin' them, they wanted us to sit up with 'em," Johnny explained, a little annoyed with Two-Bit.

Two-Bit nodded his head, knowing Dally all too well, "He was, huh? Where is old Dally anyway?"

"Yeah, where is old Dally?"

Tim Shepard stood in the open aisle just behind Ponyboy. The light from the movie reflected off his skin, showing off the scar on his chin. He looked to be pretty angry. Dally must'a pissed him off.

"H-he left, Tim," Pony barely looked back at him.

Tim wasn't buying that, "Hey, I know he slashed my tires!"

Cherry jumped and Pony turned to face Tim. I don't blame Cherry for jumping. Tim wasn't the nicest guy if you didn't know him all too well. He had a scary look to him. Tall, broad shoulders, and curly black hair with dark colored eyes.

"Look, Tim, he left. He's not here, really. You guys seen Dally?"

Pony winked at us to where Tim couldn't see. Collectively, we shook our heads in the negative. Even if Dally was a bit of a jerk sometimes, we weren't about to point Tim in his direction. I knew he was looking for a fight, and Dally wouldn't turn him down one.

Tim paused, "Yeah, well, I'll be lookin' for him." He left after that.

I exhaled in relief. Like I said before, I didn't care for Tim Shepard.

"Dally got a blade?" Two-Bit asked shortly after.

"I don't think so," Johnny shrugged his shoulders.

"Good deal. Tim will fight fair as long as he don't."

Cherry asked if we believed in playing rough. Two-Bit's smartmouth told her a fair fight ain't rough, which was true. If the other person didn't have a blade, you weren't gonna use yours. Skin versus skin. It was fair.

"Yeah, boy, real simple," Cherry rolled her eyes and stared at the movie.

"Yeah, if he gets killed or somethin', you just bury him. No sweat!" Marcia jokingly said.

This caused Two-Bit to grin, "You dig okay, baby."

He began flirting with Marcia. Pony told him to knock it off, but Marcia didn't mind. Cherry told Pony to go with her to the concession stand. He stood up without hesitation. Boy, I was steaming mad now. It just bothered me so much that he could dig a Soc like that without really getting to know her first. She was nice, but I know Cherry Valance. She didn't like greasers. Pony asked if we wanted anything, Marcia spoke up, as did Two-Bit. He handed Ponyboy some money and told him to buy me and Johnny something as well.

"You okay?"

Johnny's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. He looked real concerned, eyes wide and everything. I nodded my head yes. He offered to go buy me some popcorn, but I declined his offer. I repeated that I was fine and paid attention to the movie. Two-Bit continued to hit on Marica. Johnny watched uncomfrotably, like he always did with Dally and I. I think Two-Bit's attempts worked on her because she wrote down her phone number on a small piece of paper after he asked.

After awhile, Cherry and Ponyboy returned. The girls stuck with us until the movies were over. They played four on the weekend, and we had stayed for the last two. Cherry walked with Ponyboy while I walked with Marcia, Two-Bit, and Johnny. Two-Bit wrapped his leather jacket around Marcia's shoulders after she mentioned being cold. I kept myself from smiling. Two-Bit was cute when he wanted to be.

Ponyboy lit up a cigarette as we walked down the sidewalk. All of us leaned against the chain link fence just outside of the drive-in.

"So, tell me about your oldest brother. You never seem to talk about him," Cherry broke the silence.

Pony exhaled the smoke into the cool air, "What's to tell? He's big and roofs houses."

"No, I mean really, what's he like? I feel like I know Soda as much as you talk about him. Tell me about Darry. Is he wild and reckless like Soda? Dreamy, like you?"

Ponyboy's lips twitched as he tried to gather up a few words, "He ain't like Soda, and he sure ain't like me," he spoke coldly about his older brother. "He can't stand me. I bet he wishes he could stick me and Soda in a boy's home or somethin' but Soda won't let him."

"What are you talkin' about, Ponyboy?" Two-Bit's brows wrinkled.

"Come on, Ponyboy, you all get along fine," Johnny tried to argue in the kindest way.

"No we don't, and you just shut your trap, Johnny Cade, 'cause you ain't wanted at home neither!"

"Hey!" I snapped loudly. I almost punched Ponyboy for that one. I had to fight the urge to knock some sense into that greased-up head of his. Two-Bit took care of that for me though.

He smacked Pony upside the head, "You shut your mouth, kid!"

Pony apologized quietly, and Johnny assured him it was fine. Just as we went to change the subject, a pair of headlights lit up the area we were standing in. A blue mustang pulled up the curb. Cherry called Marcia and started walking, making us walk as well. I heard the doors open and slam shut.

"Cherry," a male's voice shouted, "What's going on? What are you doing?"

We turned around to find Bob Sheldon, Randy Anderson, and a few other Socs stumbling towards us. Bob and Randy were the jocks at our school. Their parents had a good amount of money and Bob had the rest of the Socs wrapped around his finger. Johnny had moved so close to me that I could feel him shivering. I glanced at him and saw that his gaze fixed on Bob's hand. He had a round silver flask and his ring-infested fingers curled around it. I came to the realization that Bob and his gang were the ones who had jumped Johnny, and Pony too. I bit down hard on my lip and clentched one of my hands into a fist.

"Just because we got a little drunk doesn't mean you have—"

Cherry cut Bob off and yelled at him something fierce. I would've hated to have been Bob. Cherry could be real loud and angry if she wanted.

"A little?! You call reeling and passing out in the streets '_a little_'? Bob, I've told you, I'm never going out with you while you're drinking, and I mean it!"

Randy stepped forward, "That's no reason to go walking the streets with these bums!"

"Hey! Who you callin' bums, pal?" Two-Bit's expression grew angry.

"You," Randy spat and threw Two-Bit's leather jacket off of Marcia.

"Randy," she whined and stepped back.

"Listen, we got two more of us in the back seat."

Two-Bit snatched an empty glass bottle on the ground and picked it right up. He smashed it against the fence, breaking off the bottom half. The shards fell to the ground with a crash and Two-Bit tossed the rest of what was left to Ponyboy. Ponyboy caught it with both hands and eyed me nervously.

"Pity the back seat," Two Bit pulled out his switchblade from his back pocket and flipped it open. Johnny's eyes grew wide while I squeezed his arm. The two started yelling in each others' faces until Cherry broke them up.

"Alright, alright! We'll go with you, just — wait a minute!"

"Why? We ain't scared of these bastards!" Two-Bit argued.

Cherry shivered, "I hate fights, alright? I hate 'em!"

Cherry then pulled Ponyboy to the side. He admitted to her that he could never use the bottle. Ponyboy could never cut anyone. Not even stuck up Socs that were lookin' for a fight. They talked for a minute before Cherry weakly smiled at him and walked back over and headed to the car with Marcia. She went willingly, but she didn't seem too happy. Hell, I don't blame her. I'd be unhappy too if my boyfriend was Bob Anderson. The Socs pulled away from the curb and sped off, disappearing down the road. Two-Bit shook his head, put the blade away, and bent down to pick up his jacket. He dusted off and slipped it back on before motioning us to follow him.

Ponyboy tried asking if I was warm enough on the walk home, but I just ignored him. I was still ticked that he and Cherry had been flirting with each other. He asked if I was alright, but again I said I was fine in an irritated tone. Pony's hand found it's way to mine and pulled me back to him. Johnny and Two-Bit kept walking, not even noticing that we had stopped. I simply shook my head and went to walk again. Pony grabbed my shoulders lightly and spun me back around.

"I don't believe that for a second."

I scoffed, "It's because you were drooling over Cherry, alright? You two seemed real close during the movie and it honestly made me pissed."

Pony took my hand and finally started walking with me.

"You and Dally flirt all the time! Look, I'm sorry if you thought I liked Cherry. She's pretty and all, but her looks are nothing compared to yours, or you in general. You know I like you, Autumn."

That made me smile, even though I didn't want to, "Thank you, Pony. I'm just the jealous type. I didn't want her to take what's mine, y'know?"

Pony came to a halt and his grip on my hand tugged my arm a little since had stopped. He seemed surprised over something, so I looked over my shoulder and then back at him. I raised a brow and stared a for a second before he finally spoke again.

"I'm... yours?"

I couldn't contain my laughter. Two-Bit called for us up ahead. They were only a few feet ahead. I pulled Pony along beside me and ignored his question while we caught up to them. I didn't even bother letting go of Ponyboy's hand. Johnny and Two-Bit didn't seem to care. Or maybe they didn't see us. Either way, I was happy.

"Boy, those two were the best lookin' girls I've ever seen." Two-Bit kicked a rock as we turned onto Pony and Johnny's street. He took out Marcia's number, rolled it up, stuck it into his mouth, and spit it out on the ground.

"What was that?" Pony asked.

"Marcia's number. Probably a phony one, too. I must've been outta my mind to ask for it. A girl like that'd never go out with me anyway."

As we approached Pony and Johnny's house, Two Bit asked where we were headed.

"Home," Pony mumbled. He hated coming back to see Darry after a night of fun.

Johnny began walking up on the porch and we started hearing his mother yell. It was returned with Johnny's dad's loud voice, but we ignored it.

"I don't know why I handed you that busted bottle. You never would'a used it."

Pony shrugged, "I don't know, I might have. Where ya headed?" He asked as Two-Bit started walking between the gap of Johnny's house and his neighbors. He said something about going out to drink and said he'd see us later.

Johnny's mother leaned out the door and screamed at him to leave. He turned on his heels and headed back over to us, "I hate when my folks fight. Let's go to the lot."

At the lot, we sat down on the the old backseat from a car like usual. Johnny started a small fire while Pony rubbed his arms. I scooted a little closer to him to attempt to keep him a little warm. Johnny sat down on Pony's left. I noticed his angry expression.

"It's only because we're greasers, Pony." Johnny was close to him as well, finding my idea to be helpful. "Might've hurt her reputation or somethin', that's all. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah," he sighed, "I guess so."

Johnny exhaled and stared up into the sky. The stars were shining bright against the blackness. It was silent for awhile until he spoke up again, "Man, that was a tuff car, huh?"

Pony yawned as a response.

"Mustangs," he huffed, "They're tuff."

Pony hastily sat up and got off the seat, "Big time Socs, alright." He crouched down by the fire. Johnny and exchanged glances before watching him again. "It's always the same."

I rolled my eyes, knowing Pony would act like this for the rest of the night. I didn't want him to be upset, but there wasn't much we could do. Socs would always have breaks and be the rich kids, while we would stay greasers and be thrown in the cooler for kicking a damn rock.

Pony threw a twig against a piece of metal and was probably thinking about the same thing. Johnny's breathing grew heavy as his mother's voiced carried throughout the neighborhood. He rocked back and forth as held onto the back of his head, bowing forward.

"I can't take much more of this, Ponyboy," he was shaking now and Pony had turned his head to look at us, "I-I'll kill myself or somethin', I don't know..."

Ponyboy sat back down beside Johnny as I put an arm around him. Pony did the same, trying to comfort him the best he could. Johnny started whimpering and tried to say something, but they came out as small cries and I could hardly understand him.

"You won't kill yourself," he sighed.

"I gotta do somethin'," was all Johnny replied.

We helped him lean back and look up at the night sky again. I rested my head on Johnny's shoulder while I listened to his heavy breathing and the chirps of circkets. I shut my eyes and linked my arm around his.

"Seems like there's gotta be some place without greasers, Socs. Must be some place... just plain, ordinary people... just people," he explained in a low voice.

"It's like that out in the country. Away from all the big towns..." Ponyboy softly said before we all three drifted off to sleep, huddled against each other in the lot.


	5. Blood On My Hands

Johnny's hands shook me awake a few hours later. I groggily sat up and asked him what was going on. He shook his head and started to wake up Ponyboy. He stayed asleep, Johnny tried shaking him too, but he didn't move.

"Ponyboy! Pony, wake up!"

His eyes shot open, "Come on," Johnny urged him.

"God, what time is it?" he groaned, sitting up straight. I pulled myself to my feet and stretched. Surprisingly, the bruises didn't hurt me this time.

"I don't know, we went to sleep too. You two better get home, alright? I'm gonna stay all night out here. They won't care anyway."

Ponyboy held his hand out so I could help him up, "Alright, if you get cold, come on to my house."

"Yeah, alright," Johnny mumbled as he laid back down on the now empty seat.

"What's Darry gonna say?" Pony groaned again as we left Johnny behind.

I shrugged, "Maybe if I stay tonight, he'll go easy on you," I said as we approached his house. "I've gotta get clothes, do you want to come with me?"

He nodded, "Yeah, we gotta tell Darry first."

I moved in front of him and unlatched the gate. Pony followed behind me and I heard him sigh. We both knew Darry was going to be livid for Pony being out so late. I chewed on my bottom lip nervously as I reached for the door and opened it. Pony went in first and I shut the door behind us. Darry threw down his newspaper and stood up.

"Where the hell have you been?! Do you know what time it is?" he didn't give time either of us to answer, "Almost two o'clock in the mornin' kiddo."

"Hey Pony, where ya been?" Soda was sitting on the second sofa next to Darry's chair.

Ponyboy rubbed his arm and started walking around Darry, "Fell asleep in the lot."

Darry's brows furrowed, "You _what_?"

"I was talkin' to Autumn and Johnny and I fell asleep in the lot. I didn't mean to. Autumn's stayin' here, we're going to go get her clothes," he repeated and headed into the bathroom.

Soda gave me a faint smile and stood up to stop the argument. I waited by the door. To be honest, I was a little scared of Darry when he was angry. He got real loud and yelled in your face. Pony flicked the light on and shut the door behind him. Darry caught it and threw it back open, Pony was staring into the mirror.

"Hey, and I can't even call the cops because you two will be thrown in a boy's home so fast, it would make your head spin!"

Sodapop slid around Darry, "Come on, Pony, let's go to bed now. Autumn can just borrow our clothes or something."

Pony turned around and stared right into Darry's eyes, "Look, I said I didn't mean to!" He walked past him to go stand by me.

"_I didn't mean to_, _I forgot_, that's all I ever hear from you!" Darry snapped, causing Pony to stop and look at him again.

I licked my lips and played with my hands, feeling helpess as I watched to two fight.

"Aw, come on, Darry—" Soda tried to defend Pony, but Darry cut him off.

"Shut up," he growled, pointing his finger. "I'm sick and tired of you always standing up for him, you hear me?!"

"Don't you yell at him!" Pony shouted.

Darry turned right around and shoved Ponyboy hard on the chest. He fell to the floor and into the living room. His arm had knocked a few plates off the table that was in the dining room connected to the kitchen. My jaw dropped as I stared at him.

"Ponyboy, I - I didn't mean to," Darry stuttered, surprised at his own self.

Pony tuned him out and scurried to his feet and his body crashed into me. He started pushing me to the door. He quickly took my hand and pulled me with him. I let him too, I was too shocked to function on my own. I looked over my shoulder and spotted Darry and Soda standing in the doorway. I stared ahead and saw that Ponyboy had us running towards the lot.

I almost slipped on the grass as we ran inside. We headed over to Johnny and Pony tripped and fell next to him. Johnny jumped awake and asked what had happened.

"Come on, Johnny, we're runnin' away," he pulled Johnny up like had done to me and took my hand again. Running away? Johnny, without hesitation, started running along with us.

We took off down the street. We slowed down at a corner after a couple blocks and took a quick breather. Pony began pacing and tears swelled in his eyes. He covered his face and turned back around.

"Take it easy, Pony. It'll be alright, man. Just cool it, man," Johnny assured him, taking in quick breaths.

Pony reached into his pocket and pulled out his silver lighter, "You got a cigarette, Johnny? I'm scared, man."

"Don't be man, you're scarin' me," Johnny pulled out his pack and opened the lid for Pony. He reached in and picked out a cancer stick and held it between his fingers. "What happened?"

"Darry hit me," Pony replied, his voice almost breaking as he held back more tears. "I swear, we used to get along just fine 'till Mom and Dad died. Now he can't stand me," he put the cigarette to his lips and lit it.

"I think I like it better when the old man's hittin' me. At least he knows I'm there," Johnny sighed and warmed his hands with his breath.

"Come on, let's walk to the park and back. Maybe I'll be cooled off enough to go home," he didn't even fight the tears this time as he put his arm around Johnny.

I exhaled softly and rubbed the bridge of my nose. It wasn't like Darry to shove Ponyboy like that. I understand why he was angry, he had a good reason, but he shouldn't have hurt Pony like that. Especailly since he knew how Johnny and I were treated at home. _Home_, if that's what you could even call it.

"How about you guys just stay at my house tonight? Mom's still gone and there's enough room for all of us," I suggested as we started to make the two-block walk to the park.

Pony's eyes rose from the ground, "You sure?"

"Positive," I nodded and linked my arm around his.

The park was a huge square with a fountain in the middle. Even in the fall, it was running. The water splashed repeatedly, the sound would never end. It was pretty relaxing. The park in general was, but we all preferred the vacant lot. It was something we could sorta call our own. We walked over the metal jungle gym. It used to be colorful, but the paint had all peeled off. I wasn't sure if it was from the weather or from little kids picking at it. Either way, it was gone and now the bars were cold. Pony and Johnny crawled to the top while I stayed on the ground and stood underneath.

"Uh oh, look what's comin'," Pony mumbled.

There was a sudden loud noise. An engine from a Mustang roared and headlights pointed in our direction. The blue Mustange from earlier pulled up the curb. They were lookin' for a fight, I knew it. A fight was just what we needed after the argument from half an hour ago. I looked up and saw Johnny was trembling. He was gripping the bars so hard that his knuckles had gone white.

"This is our territory."

"I bet they're looking for us," Johnny added, a cigarette was now hanging from his mouth. The Mustang pulled off the curb and up into the grass. "Wanna split?"

"Stay cool," Ponyboy whispered. Bob, Randy, and two other Socs stepped out of the car.

"Well, well, well," Bob stumbled around his car door as another Soc fell out. "What do you guys know?"

"They're drunk," Pony glanced at Johnny.

"It's that guy with the rings, man," he quietly replied.

"Aren't these the greasers who, uh," Bob paused as Randy crawled out of the front seat, "Tried to pick up on our women? Oh, and what else? Little Autumn Rhodes."

"Hey, you guys are outta your territory now. You - you guys better watch it," Johnny warned him lowly.

Randy stepped in, "No, pal, you better watch it."

The circkets chirped and the fountain continued to babble. Everyone stared each other down. Bob lifted his flask and took a long drink from it. Pony took one last hit off his cigarette before he and Johnny climbed down beside me.

"You guys know what greasers are? White trash with greasy hair," Bob tossed his beer towards Pony. He flinched as the cool drink landed on his shoulder and part of his sweater, where it slowly set into it. One of the Socs chuckled at the lame joke and smiled.

Ponyboy glanced at me and Johnny. I knew he was gonna say something smart back. I reached to grab the back of his sweater, but he had already turned back to them, "You know what a Soc is?"

"What?" Bob sounded unamused.

"_White trash _with Mustangs and madras," Pony retorted and spit on him.

"Get him!"

The Socs ran towards us and we all took off running. Pony tried running past the fountain, but Bob and and another Soc caught his collar. I watched them wrestle for a minute before Randy towered over me. I heard Johnny yelp as he was thrown to the ground. My eyes locked with Randy's.

"Your ass will be in a world of trouble if you hurt any of us, and you know it. My mom will—"

"Your mom ain't here, you little broad. Sit back or we'll cut you like we did your friend yesterday," Randy shoved my shoulders and sent me to the ground. I gasped as my head met with rock that was half buried in the ground.

I groaned and rolled over on to my stomach. Tears slid down my face, but I wiped them away with my shaky hands as fast as I could. I had to do something. I tried pushing myself up, but the pain worsened and I fell flat into the dirt. I raised my head and saw Bob, Randy, and the others grabbing Pony's limbs. I watched helplessly as the boys held Pony over the fountain. A lump formed in my throat as they dunked his head under. He desparately squirmed and kicked his feet and was able to bring himself back up for air, but was shoved back under again.

"Johnny," I started crying, I couldn't stop myself. "Johnny, please help him!"

He looked over at me and he was shaking something fierce. My eyes darted back to the fountain. They continued dunking Pony and pushing him back when he came up from the water. Pony was calling out our names with what little breath he had. I whimpered and was able to get to my knees. I looked up from the ground and saw Johnny reaching into his back pocket. Not a second later, he flicked out his switchblade. _Yes_, I thought to myself and finally stood up. Johnny was way ahead of me by then. I steadied myself on a nearby tree and began stumbling over. I wasn't prepared from what would come next.

Johnny ran at full speed with the blade out in front of him. Bob heard his footsteps and turned around to grab him. Johnny's blade was driven into Bob's chest.. He let out a sharp gasp. The Socs dropped Pony on the ground and moved back while they watched Bob fall a few feet away from the fountain. Blood began pouring out his torso and formed a dark pool around his body. Randy and the other beat it to their cars and didn't look back.

Blood had also swelled in the fountain, dripping in from where Bob had been stabbed. Johnny stood frozen in his spot. I placed my hands on his shoulders and slowly sat him on the wet pavement. He leaned back against the fountain and stared off into the distance. He was shivering and clinging to his switchblade with one hand, the other rested on the ground. I placed mine over his and slowly breathed in the cool air. I heard Pony take a deep breath and I looked around Johnny. Pony blinked at me and slowly rolled over.

"I... I... I killed him," Johnny sobbed, his lip quivering. "I killed that boy," he sucked in air, "I killed him."

Pony was soaking wet and shaking. He glanced over at Bob's body and fully stared at it after seeing the blood.

"Johnny, I think I'm gonna be sick," he groaned and stood up and scurried over to the merry-go-round playset a few feet away.

"Go ahead, man, I ain't gonna look at ya... I ain't gonna look ya," he whispered the last part.

Pony doubled over and began vomiting. I averted my eyes and exhaled. I looked down at my hand and saw that it had been painted red from grabbing Johnny's own hand. _Fuck_. I wiped it off over and over in the grass. Pony spit once more just as Johnny and I walked over to him. He sat down on the flat surface and curled a bit forward.

"Pony, you alright?" Johnny asked.

He began shivering again and he held his own wrists, "You really did kill him, huh Johnny?"

Pony started tearing up again and began rubbing his arms. I sat down next to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I didn't care if he was wet. We were scared and he would be sick.

"Yeah," he said in a shaky voice.

Johnny crouched down and wiped the blood off his blade into the grass, "I had to. They - they were drownin' you. They might have killed you," he nervously looked around the park, hoping no one would see us. No one would. It was probably close to three in the morning now. "They were gonna beat me up. Autumn hit her head."

Pony moved his head to look at me. Our faces were inches apart. He stared into my eyes, both of ours were wide with fear. He softly asked if I was okay. I only nodded and swallowed hard, trying to rid the dryness in my throat.

"What happened to the other guys?" he broke our stare and faced Johnny.

"Huh?" his voice was shaking so much. "Th - they all ran. They all ran off when I stabbed him." Johnny exhaled heavily and shut his eyes.

Johnny finished cleaning off his blade, Pony and I sat down next to him. We huddled together, like we had in the lot. I was in the middle with my arms around their necks. Their bodies were shivering against mine. I finally asked them what we were going to do now. Pony and Johnny's eyes met.

"Dally," they both replied together.


	6. Runaways

Pony and Johnny followed behind me as we ran to Buck Merril's place. Buck was pretty well known around here. Dally stayed in a room upstairs on most nights. Buck was an alright guy if you knew him well. Pony couldn't stand him. He was kinda cold, like Dally, but boy, was he sarcastic and fun to be around.

Cars were parked all around it and the music was even blaring outside. There was always a party going on at Buck's, it was a very popular hangout. Especially on Friday nights. Pony and Johnny caught their breath for a short second before Johnny began knocking on the front door. It took a bit, but Buck finally opened up.

Buck's eyes landed on me first, despite Johnny being in front of him, "Autumn?"

Buck had known me from various parties I had attended with Dally. We talked briefly at each one, and he even came up to greet me at some party I was crashing with Two-Bit. His eyebrows knit together after looked back at Johnny and Ponyboy.

He clicked his tonuge, "What do you boys want?"

Johnny's eyes were still wide, "Dally, we - we've gotta see Dally," he stuttered.

Buck's expression hadn't changed, "He's busy."

Ponyboy looked like he was about to cry, so he bit down on his lip. Johnny began panicking, "Just tell him it's Ponyboy and Johnny, man, he'll come!"

Johnny glanced back at Ponyboy and back to Buck, who was slowly shutting the door in his face. The two shared fearful glances, wondering how they'd get out of this without Dally. Johnny motioned Pony over to one of the windows. They pressed their noses against the glass and stared in. We all saw Dallas appear from around the corner with Buck. I snatched them by their collars, pulling back to the front door, which was now opening. I smiled to myself, knowing Buck did it because I was with them.

Dally stood in just his jeans, he looked real tired, "What do you guys want?"

"Johnny killed a Soc," Ponyboy answered for us.

Dally's eyebrows had risen, "What?" Johnny hung his head. "Alright, good for you, let's go," he placed a hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"We figured you could get us out, if anyone could, Dal," Johnny shrugged. "I... I'm sorry I got you away from this party and all, but I... I just don't know what to do, man."

"Ah, I was just, uh," Dally pointed with his thumb over his shoulder, "Just tryin' to get some sleep. I got in a fight with Shepard tonight."

So, old Tim had found him afterall. Dally didn't seem to beat up, just tired. He pulled the boys in and his eyes darted to me. I raised my brows quickly as I exhaled, causing Dally to do the same.

"Ponyboy, are you wet?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Pony said lowly, looking all around the room.

Buck's was busy tonight. People were hanging all over each other with beers in their hands a cigarettes hanging out of their mouths. Some were shooting pool in the other room. Pony tried checking it out more, but Dally grabbed his arm and lead him upstairs. I trotted behind them. I shut the door behind us when we entered Dally's room. Ponyboy sat down on his springy mattress, it squeaked and sunk with Pony's weight.

"Hey stupid, take the sweatshirt off, will ya, man?" Dally ordered.

Pony pulled the wet cut-off over his head. He didn't seem to notice I was staring, but Johnny had. I felt his eyes on me, but I didn't bother staring back. Dally tossed Pony a tattered towel and went back to digging in his drawer. Pony began wiping his face and the rest of his torso off. He then wrapped it around his shoulders just as Dally turned around. He shut the barrel of a gun and handed it to Johnny.

"Here," he offered. Johnny ran his fingers over it. "Don't point that thing at me, will ya? It's loaded." Dally shut his bedroom window while Johnny tucked the gun into his pocket, covering it with his shirt. Pony was still shaking and his eyes were watery.

"Here you go, it's fifty bucks," Dally handed him the wad of money, "Look, I'm not itchin' to be the one to tell your big brother about this and get my heaad kicked in." Dally collapsed beside Pony on the bed.

"Then don't tell him," Pony's nose was stuffy from crying and he sniffled.

Dally stared at him a second and placed a plaid shirt in his lap, "Here, it's Buck's. It's a little big on ya, but it's dry. Come here," Dally whispered and lightly took ahold of Johnny's collar and brought him closer in. I sat down on the floor next to Pony's feet.

"Get three-fifteen freight to Windrixville. There's an abandoned church on top of Jay Mountain," he gave the direction and placed a Kool between his lips. "There's a pump in the back, so you don't have to worry about water." Dally lit a match and took a puff of his cigarette, "Get a weeks supply of food as soon as you get there, this morning, before the story gets out. And then don't so much as stick your noses out the door, am I clear?"

Dally paused, "I'll be up there as soon as I think everything's cool," he assured the two of them and glanced at Ponyboy. "Hey, relax, buddy. Come on, man, don't wig out."

"W-what about Autumn? She saw it too," Johnny shivered.

"Autumn ain't goin' with you. Don't worry about her. They won't say a word about her bein' there. Her mom may not be the most caring one," his eyes met with mine, "But if she heard some Socs knocked her out, she won't doctor their families no more. She'll raise hell about them hitting her kid, and they'll get their asses handed to 'em. I'll keep an eye on her, don't worry."

Dally was right, as much as I hated to admit it. Mothers turn into angry bears when someone messes with their cub. It's just an instinct. Even if she didn't want to care about me, she would when a story like that got out. They might even leave my name out of all this.

Dallas sighed, "Man, I thought New York was the only place I'd end up in a murder rap, Jesus Christ."

Dally followed us downstairs and repeated he'd get to the boys as soon as he could. I stepped outside with Ponyboy and Johnny. Pony leaned against the black railing on the front porch and Johnny was making sure the gun was well hidden and that he still had the money. After he had finished, I pulled Johnny into a hug. He wasn't used to anyone else hugging him but me. I softly squeezed his shoulders, "We'll get this sorted out. Make sure to follow Dally's directions, okay?" Johnny barely nodded his head. "Take care of yourselves. I love you."

I gave him a second hug and then moved to talk to Ponyboy. His eyes were still misty and his hair was a somewhat dry now. He bit his lip lightly and looked over my shoulder. I took his face in my hands and forced him to stare at me. Pony blinked back a few tears, but his blank expression hadn't changed.

"I'm not sure what to say," I quietly sighed. "Just. Be careful, okay?"

Ponyboy threw his arms around me and held me against his chest. I watched as Johnny moved a few pieces of his bangs out of his eyes. Even from a small distance, I could hear his shaky breaths. I pulled back and stared at Pony again. His cheeks were stained with tears and his heart was thumping against his chest.

"I love you," I whispered in his hear and kissed his jawline before taking a step back. Pony managed to smile before looking down at Johnny. They were ready to leave.

I was doing a fantastic job at keeping myself together until they finally took off into the darkness. My whole body felt heavy. I sat down on the porch, letting my legs hang off the edge. My eyes started stinging and my face grew hot. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and kept sniffing to hold back the tears. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't heard Dally step outside with me. He huffed as he sat down.

"Look, I know what you saw tonight was scary, but you have to calm down or you'll make yourself sick," Dally put his arm around me.

I hiccuped, "What the hell am I going to do now? I'm so screwed!"

"_Easy, easy_," Dally pulled out his pack of cigarettes, took one out, and handed the rest of the pack to me, "Take 'em. I really wasn't mad when you took one from me the other day, I was just messing with your head."

A slight smile formed on my lips as I held the box in my hands. It was ridiculous that something as little as an inside joke brought my mood up. I put the pack in my pocket and rested my head on his shoulder. Dally lit up his cigarette, "You could stay here if you wanted," he exhaled smoke, "But staying with Darry and Soda would probably be the safest thing to do. When they ask where Pony and Johnny went, you lie, and you lie your ass off real good, alright?"

I sort of nodded, "I'm afraid I'll slip up and say something."

"Don't," he snapped. "You're upset enough, so they'll think it's because they ran away and left you behind. Act like you have no idea what the hell is goin' on."

Dally and I sat on Buck's porch for awhile longer before I decided to head back. He ruffled my hair and gave me a small hug and sent me on my way. Dally was a jerk sometimes, but he had his moments. Ponyboy couldn't hardly stand him, but he had to respect him, especially after tonight. He was getting us through this nightmare. I pulled the sleeves of my plaid shirt over my hands and walked the empty streets of Tulsa.

The walk to the Curtis' felt like it took me years. I couldn't think straight and there was so much going on in my mind. It surprised me that Randy and the other Socs just left Bob at the park, and that they weren't out looking for us. I'm not sure if I'll be safe walking home alone from now on.

After a few more minutes of walking, I ended up at the Curtis'. My stomach was in pain from my nerves. I sat down on the porch and took out the pack of Kools Dally had given me. I patted my shirt and jeans down, realizing I didn't have a lighter. I cursed a little too loudly and put the pack away. I heard footsteps from inside the house. I glanced over my shoulder just as the door opened.

"Autumn, Jesus Christ," Darry looked relieved to see me, "Where's Ponyboy?"

I slowly stood up and walked inside with him, "He ran off with Johnny."

Darry was furious, "_What?_"

"They didn't say where they were going. They just told me to go home. I didn't want to be alone, so I came here instead," I kept my eyes locked with his, trying to make the lie sound as believable as I could.

Darry finally shut his eyes and sighed, "Dammit. If he doesn't come home in the middle of the night or tomorrow morning, you and the others go look for them, alright?"

I just shook my head in agreement. As usual, Darry tossed me a few pillows and blankets before heading to his bedroom. I threw them on the sofa and sat down beside them. There was no way I'd be sleeping tonight. Why bother? I spent a good twenty minutes just lying on the couch and staring up at the white ceiling. The sound of Soda's door brought my eyes back to the small hallway. He was dressed for bed and everything, but he didn't seem like he was ready to sleep. He looked tired, but not the kind of tired you are when you're heading to bed.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" I quietly asked.

Soda sort of nodded and then motioned me to his room. I hesitantly stood up and followed him in, taking a seat on the bed. He laid down beside me, sighing as his head met with the soft pillow.

"We'll find him, don't worry so much, Soda," I whispered as I laid back as well.

He scoffed, "I know you love him, Autumn, but he's my kid brother! I can't _not _worry about him!"

I stayed quiet, feeling pretty rough for telling him to calm down. He was right; his little brother had run away after being hit and he had no idea where he was. Soda's sigh had me staring at him.

"I'm sorry," he quietly apologized. I smiled and said I forgave him.

"And what do you mean you know I love him, Soda?" I softly laughed and nudged him.

He laughed too, "Aw, come on, Autumn. I see the way he looks at you like you're precious gold or some kind of princess. He has the same look in his eye that I do when I see Sandy. And I see the way you look at him like he's the most handsome bad boy you've ever seen."

"Ponyboy isn't a bad boy," I giggled, "Dallas Winston is. Ponyboy is a gentleman, even at fourteen."

Soda exhaled, "Yeah, you're right. Hey, I bet Dally knows where those two are," he sat up excitedly.

"Soda, it's almost four in the morning. We'll go talk to him tomorrow."

He sighed again and rested his head on the pillow, agreeing with me. Out of the blue, Soda asked when my mother was coming back to Tulsa. I had honestly forgotten she was even gone.

"Wednesday, I think," I mumbled.

"Hey now, don't you worry so much," he smiled while quoting me, "Things are going to change soon. You'll see."

Soda went on about how we'd find Johnny and Ponyboy in the morning, how Darry and Pony would apologize to each other and work on their differences, and how my mother was going to realize all of the damage she's done to me. I didn't even bother arguing with him on it. I was too tired. I yawned and did my best to pay attention, but I dozed off when he started talking about Sandy again.

"Autumn, Darry'll be mad if we're alone in here," he whispred.

I blinked until my vision was no longer blurry, "W-what?"

"You fell asleep an hour ago," he yawned. An hour ago felt like two minutes. "But you take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Soda quietly left the room.

I rolled over on my stomach and held onto the pillow. The moon was shining brightly through the thin black curtain that blocked off the window. What was the point of that thing if it didn't block the light? A soft sigh escaped my lips as I turned on to my side. I saw the outline of the full moon, wondering if Pony and Johnny had made it on to the train without being caught. Were they sleeping, or were they sharing the same sight of the moon and stars?

For the rest of the night, I tossed and turned, but I had no luck sleeping again. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Bob Sheldon's body lying on the wet pavement, covered and surrounded in pools of blood. I groaned and covered my face with a pillow. I saw Ponyboy being dunked in the fountain, and then Johnny shivering after we had saved him. Would this happened every night for the rest of my life? Fuck.


	7. CoverUp

Soda shook me awake the next morning at ten. When I sat up, he asked if I was feeling alright. I knew I looked like hell. I needed a shower and I had only gotten three hours of sleep last night. I moved past him and headed for the bathroom. My hair wasn't too bad, but my makeup was smeared from crying and sleeping with it on. Sighing, I shut off the light and walked out into the main room and said I was heading home. Soda said he and Steve would pick me up in an hour.

I washed away my troubles in the hot shower. It relaxed me and calmed my nerves. It was hard keeping this secret from Darry and Sodapop. Darry was especially worried because he didn't get to fully apologize to Ponyboy before he ran off. And Johnny's parents... well. They probably didn't even care that he was missing. Johnny usually stayed the night with Pony and the rest of the guys when his parents fought. But I cared. I was worried about him more than Ponyboy.

As I ran my hands through my now clean hair, my fingers lightly touched the small bump that had formed from the damn rock I hit my head on. I winced and pulled my hand away from it. You'd think I'd be used to that kind of pain by now. I looked at my abdomen and noticed some of the bruises were starting to fade, while another was still dark. It was nothing new. I was kind of used to the fact that my stomach was never "clear."

I remembered that Soda and Steve would be coming for me soon, so I finished up in the bathroom and rushed to get ready. I threw on simple tight jeans and a white tank top with my leather jacket. I hardly even bothered with my makeup. Who was I going to impress anyway? Ponyboy wasn't even here...

The knock on my door had me running down the stairs, skipping a few steps as I grew closer to the bottom. Soda stood with his hands shoved in his jeans pockets while Steve had his in his cut-off jeans jacket. Steve stared at me awhile and Soda sort of smiled. I was a bit surprised that Steve didn't mind me. He hardly got along with Ponyboy because Soda always asked him to join them when he and Steve would go out. Steve got irritated by Pony being around because he was a kid. I did my best to stick up for him when Steve would try to indirectly say things about him. I figured it'd make Steve dislike me, but I guess it never did. We'd talk like nothing happened the next day, which was good. I considered him family, like the rest of the gang.

"Steve, you check the lot and around this part of the neighborhood. Autumn and I are going to look for them in town," Soda directed. Steve quickly nodded and left our side.

The worried look on Soda's face was killing me. I wanted to tell him the whole story more than anything, but I know it'd make this whole situation worse. Was that even possible? I just felt so awful for keeping this from him and Darry. But I can't rat them out. They're already going to be in enough trouble, I don't want to add to the mess. He glanced down at me, realizing that I was staring at him.

"Is there something wrong or are you admiring my good looks?" he winked and looked up ahead again.

I managed a small laugh, "Yeah, something like that," I needed to change the subject. "Hey, Soda?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think my mom will finally see how awful she is towards me, or were you just saying that?"

It was better than nothing.

"Sure do," he said. "She can't be drunk all the time at home. One day, she'll sit down and wonder why you're never around her when she's off work or why you never talk to her. She'll remember it's because she hits you and treats you like dirt."

"And if she doesn't?"

He glanced down at me again and smiled, "You'll come live with us."

I smiled too, "Shoot, I practially do."

Soda just laughed and threw his arm around my shoulder. At least that eased his mind a little. I still feel awful knowing that in a few days, they will be wrecks trying to figure out when Pony and Johnny ran off to.

We spent the rest of the day looking all over town. I made sure we stayed away from the West side. The Socs had probably heard the story already, and they'd skin us alive for showing up after that. Soda didn't even question why I kept him away from their territory. He knew it'd start more trouble.

Steve met up with us at the house shortly after we left town. He said no one was in the lot and that there was no sign of them anywhere else.

"But the park is blocked off down the road," Steve cocked an eyebrow. "The fuzz is all over that place."

My heart felt like it shriveled up and dropped into my stomach. Soda shrugged and said there was most likely a rough fight over there, or some drunk was starting trouble. _Oh, he had no idea._ I quickly added in that we'd better check in with Darry. The two agreed and headed inside. I exhaled softly and followed.

Darry was in the kitchen, already working on dinner. He placed a pan on the stove and turned around, "Well?"

Soda shook his head and Darry sighed, "Where the hell could he be?"

They all looked at me. I swore they could hear my heart beating, "I really have no idea. Soda and I checked everywhere."

"And they didn't tell you _anything_?" Darry cocked an eyebrow.

"No. Why would I keep something like that from you guys?" It suddenly came to me that I wasn't _exactly_ lying to them. Dally was the one who told us where they were going, not the boys themselves. "I'm sorry, but all they told me was to head home. And I think I'm going to follow their directions. See ya tomorrow."

Once outside, my face grew hot. I couldn't stop thinking about how unfair this was. If the Socs weren't so stuck up and didn't jump us for fun, none of this would have happened. Bob and Randy wouldn't have yelled at Pony, Johnny, and Two-Bit for being with Cherry and Marcia. We wouldn't have gotten jumped at the park. Johnny wouldn't have stabbed Bob. And they wouldn't be in fucking Windrixville. I kicked dark brown beer bottle on the road. It smacked against the curb and shattered. I moved the glass to side and kept on walking.

I made myself a small dinner and started cleaning up the house. I had nothing better to do, and Mom would be furious if it wasn't clean. Not like it mattered though. She wouldn't be home for awhile and she sure as hell wouldn't appreciate it. She'd probably yell at me for cleaning it the wrong way or something. I shook the thought from my mind and finished washing the dishes. By the time I had cleaned up the house, it was eight o'clock. I forced myself up the stairs and into my room. The bed comforted my tired body. It felt great, despite the fact I was still wearing my jeans and t-shirt. I pulled the covers up over my body just below my chin. I didn't want to sleep, but I was exhausted. I had too much on my mind. I just wanted things to be 'normal' again. But I guess things were never even normal to begin with.


	8. It Never Ends

The next day was spent asking around about Ponyboy and Johnny. Obviously, we had no luck. Soda and Darry grew more worried every hour. I still felt awful about lying, but I just couldn't tell them. Like I said before, they're in enough trouble already. I didn't want to add to it.

When I wasn't helping out Darry and Soda, I was hanging out with Two-Bit. I needed to have a little fun to ease my mind. He invited me along to crash a party at Buck's tonight. How could I decline that offer? Getting drunk and pissing off Socs? That was my kind of party. Two-Bit met me at my house at eleven o'clock. You could make out his grin in the dark. It never left his face.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I smirked and walked along the sidewalk with him.

While walking through town, we bumped into a few girls. Two-Bit turned around and began walking backwards so he could look at them. They rolled their eyes with a smirk and waved him off. They were greasers too, but they weren't that interested in Two-Bit. I was pretty surprised Two-Bit didn't have a girlfriend. He was funny, good-looking, and he was actually caring. Then again, he was a little more immature than most girls liked. He didn't seem to mind it though.

Buck's place was crowded, like always. I hopped up the stairs and went inside first. Two-Bit would be coming in after I distracted a few Socs. I expected the whole room to stare, but only a couple people looked my way._ Excellent_. I caught Buck's eye in the other room, causing him to quickly walk my way. I snatched a beer out of a girl's hand. I laughed as she glared at me for a moment. She left when she saw Buck walking towards us.

"What the hell are you doing here," he laughed. "You don't even like beer."

I raised my brows and tilted my head back, downing the cup in a matter of seconds. Buck raised his brows as well and smirked. I asked where the rest of the beer was, and he left the room to get one for me. Two-Bit busted through the door, making a few of the Socs jump. His howl of a laugh filled the room and he slapped his knee. Buck returned shortly after and talked to me awhile.

"Where you been? I ain't seen you here since your little friends stopped by for Dallas," he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

I shrugged, "Speaking of Dally," I took a drink and was able to keep from wrinkling my nose. "How is he and Shepard?"

Buck shrugged too, "Ah, you know those boys. They get angry at each other and stray away for weeks. Haven't seen Tim around since the other night. Did'ya hear Curly was in the cooler?"

I nodded and explained that Dally mentioned it awhile ago. Just as went to ask where Dally was, he jumped down the stairs. Right after he turned the corner to enter the room, he stopped. He stared at me a second and continued walking over to us.

"Autumn? What're you doing here?"

Buck patted my shoulder and went into the other room to play pool. Dally steadied himself by placing his hand on the wall. He was already drunk. I assumed he started drinking when Buck brought home the beer.

"Two-Bit and I wanted to have a little fun," I smiled and handed him my beer. He took it without hesitation.

He swallowed a big gulp, "You keep your trap shut about the boys?"

"Of course," I took back my drink before he could get another sip in.

His jaw dropped when I started to finish it off. The guys knew I hardly ever drank beer, so finishing an entire one was shocking. I leaned back against the wall like Buck had. Dally did the same and scoped out the room. Two-Bit was messin' around a few Socs, having a good laugh while we just watched.

"Ay, Autumn," Dally took out a cigarette, "Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure, Dal."

He lit up with a match and quickly put it out, "Why are you all over Pony, huh?"

I looked up at him and he exhaled the smoke in my face. I breathed in the fumes and shook my head, "I don't know, Dal."

"Don't you know you're a little old for him? Before Tim found out I slashed his stupid tires, he said Curly was talkin' about you two. I guess Pony let it out that you two was getting real close after Curly teased him about not having a girl. Tim and his buddies said it was weird that you're dating so young," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Ah, what do I care what people think? So what if I'm a few years older than him?

"Ay, easy. I was just sayin'. Besides, a few guys around town wanted me to ask you if you was looking. I don't do favors for people like that, and you know it. But I was curious myself and thought I'd ask," he laughed.

I nodded, and Dally licked his lips, "Should've guessed he liked you by the way he always got defensive when I joked around with you."

"Tch, yeah. I just wish he was here to be jealous of you."

Dally threw his arm around me, "Don't get all down around me. We'll see him and Johnnycake soon. Ya hear?"

I smiled and shook my head in agreement. Dally smiled as well and decided to join us in pissing off the Socs. We cracked jokes on them, hid half of the beers all over the house, and blew smoke in their general direction. Two-Bit kept a few beers for us and started handing them to us after we finished our last ones. The taste was awful, but that's the thing. No one really likes the taste of beer. You drink it to get drunk, because it's the only way. Kinda like how you do everything else in your life. You don't like doing it, but the outcome is worth it.

The party started dying down at around two in the morning. I probably needed to head home too. I said my goodbyes to Dally and Buck and walked around to find Two-Bit, but I couldn't find him anywhere. After checking the other rooms, I walked into the kitchen, assuming he was cooking himself something to eat.

"Two-Bit?" I called out when I found no one. I stepped inside and tripped over someone's body.

I caught myself on the counter-top and looked down to see him passed out on the floor. I quietly laughed and exited the room. There was no use waking him up. Before walking out, I told Dally to keep an eye on Two-Bit to make sure he didn't choke in his sleep. He sort of waved me off and lit a cigarette. I rolled my eyes and headed out the door.

The walk home was always the same. Chilling wind and loneliness with only the streetlights guide me home. There was a sudden roar from a Mustang nearby. I froze on the sidewalk for a second and started reaching for my lighter. My shaky hands could barely get the cigarette to light. I glanced over my shoulder just as the Mustang approached. It slowly crept by, but I couldn't see who was in it. I knew it had to be Randy and the rest of those Socs. It turned down another road and took off. I wasn't about to let myself get trapped, so I ran to my house as fast as I could.

I made it home safely and out of breath. Smoking so much probably didn't help with that. I locked all of the doors and headed upstairs. I kicked off my shoes and threw them into my closet. My jacket fell to floor and I crawled into bed. I was too tired to change again. Within a few minutes, I was out.

"Get up, you little brat!"

A hand snatched my hair and began dragging me out of my bed. I fell to the floor with a loud thud. I looked up to see my angry mother starting back at me. I quietly yelped as she kicked me. Why had she come home early? She wasn't supposed to be back for another day.

"Stop whimpering! Stand up and tell me why you were with those boys when they killed Bob Sheldon!"

_The story had finally gotten out_. I steadied myself on my dresser and came to my feet. I stared at her, my face growing hot.

"Well?!"

There was no getting around her and out the door, "We were just hanging out at the park after seeing a movie. Bob, Randy, and a few others showed up and jumped us."

She shut her eyes and ran a hand through her short brown hair, "You're technically a bystander, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," I shrugged and softly rubbed my right shoulder.

My mother shook her head, "You are so _fucking_ lucky that we're not scum like those dirty hoods you're with all the time or your ass would be in so much trouble."

Just as she turned to walk away, I grasped her wrist, bringing her back to look at me, "You don't talk about my friends that way! The only scum here is you!"

She reacted faster than I expected. My back smacked against one of my bedroom walls, my head hitting it as well. For the first time in awhille, her clentched fist connected my cheek, barely bumping my nose. But it was enough to cause it to bleed. I tried putting my hands in the way as she went to hit me again, so she kneed me in the gut instead. It knocked the wind right out of me, leaving me gasping for air.

She took a small step back and I wiped my nose. And then, for the second time, she grabbed my shoulders and threw me into my dresser, I fell to the floor again. She stomped on my chest and my stomach. With each kick to my side, I winced. Her fingers dug into my scalp, pulling me to my knees, then to my feet. She held onto my face and stared into my eyes.

"See where talking back gets you, you little bitch," she let out a faint laugh.

I waited just a second before spitting in her face and squirming out of her grip. It wasn't the best decision, but it felt good. She screamed obsecenities and reached for my sides as my hand touched the handle of my bedroom door. I was pulled back and her hands wrapped around my neck. She began squeezing and shaking me. I gasped and shoved her away, but she just wouldn't let go. I finally kneed her like she had me and took a swing at her. My fist met her cheek and sent her stumbling backwards. I shook my hand and grimaced at the pain. It'd been awhile since I had hit anyone.

Quickly, I raced down the stairs and threw the front door open. I didn't bother closing it, I just took off running. Halfway down the road, I started crying. Some of the neighbors glanced up from their cars before getting in them for work. They didn't stop me and ask if I was alright. Of course they wouldn't. I looked like a damn maniac. Nose dripping blood, smeared makeup, a torn t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and no shoes. _Fuck, I forgot my shoes._

I continuously wiped my nose while limping to the Curtis'. Where else was I supposed to go? I just hoped at least one of those boys wasn't working today. I cursed when I saw Darry's car was gone. _Dammit. Dammit. Dammit._ I groaned as I sat down on the front porch. I felt my pack of Kools being crushed in my back pocket. I sat them beside me after taking a cigarette out. While lighting up, I thought about Dally. He's been in enough fights that he could help me out. I stood up and started back down the road.

By the time I reached the end of the street, I had finished my cigarette and was lighting up another. While covering the weed to get the lighter to spark, I bumped into someone. I nearly fell back but the person caught me by my shoulders and steadied me. I winced a little from my shoulders being touched and looked up to see Two-Bit staring back at me.

"Jesus, Autumn, what happened to you?" Two-Bit asked and let go of me.

I finished lighting, "Mom's home early."

He scratched his sideburns, "Let's ask Soda to clean you up."

Two-Bit started pushing me back down the street, "I thought he was at work? Darry's car was gone and I didn't see any lights on."

"Sleeping," he reminded me that it was only nine in the morning. I asked why he was up early, remembering he passed out at the party. He said Dally woke him up and sent him home.

Two-Bit made me sit down on the couch while he went back into Soda's room to wake him up. Surprisingly, Two-Bit wasn't obnoxious and didn't wake him loudly. Soda walked into the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. His blue eyes widened when he saw me.

"Shit, Autumn. Two-Bit said you was bad, but damn," he frowned and left the room.

He soon returned with a wet wash cloth and cleaned the blood and makeup off of my face completely. There was a small bruise starting to form on my cheek, but it wasn't too bad. My mom had scratched my left side after grabbing me as I tried to run out my door. Three red lines ran halfway down my skin. Soda cleaned it up and put a large bandage over it.

"I thought you said she'd be home Wednesday," he mumbled and sat down beside me. Two-Bit made his way into the kitchen and started digging through the fridge.

I leaned back against a couch pillow, "That's what she told me, but she must've heard about what happened in the park."

"Huh? What happened in the park?" Soda cocked his eyebrow.

He hadn't heard the story? I thought the whole town knew. Then again, he had been sleeping. Just as I took a deep breath and started telling Soda what was going on, there was a loud knock on the front door. Two-Bit poked his head in the room while Soda went to answer it. He opened the door to find two police officers standing on the porch. My stomach dropped.

"Are you Sodapop Curtis?" the heavier built officer asked.

"Yes," he said, confusion in his tone.

"Son, is your older brother home? We need to have a word with you two. May we come in?"

"No, he's at work, but yes you may," the officers stepped inside.

"Shit," Two-Bit ducked back inside the kitchen. I turned back around to Soda and the fuzz.

"What's going on?" he questioned with a worried look.

The other officer took his hat off and held it with both hands, "Can you get ahold of Darrel and tell him he's needed at home?" Surprisingly, the officers were being nice to us. Usually, they wouldn't even hesitate to call us 'hoods' or try to throw us in the cooler.

Soda quickly nodded and sat down in Darry's chair to call his boss. I was able to keep myself calm until the heavy officer took a seat and asked my name.

"Autumn Rhodes," I stared off into the small hallway that lead to Soda and Pony's bedroom.

"Hellen Rhodes' daughter? Shoot, we were heading to your house after stopping here."

This caused Soda to look up at us. Before he could say anything, Darry's boss picked up, who was letting Darry leave early. I cursed myself in my head. I should have went with Pony and Johnny. Dally wouldn't have known until he went up to Windrixville for 'em. The officers refused to tell Soda what was going on until Darry arrived ten minutes later. His face held a blank expression. He sat down on the unoccupied couch place his hands in his lap.

"Son, I am here to inform you that your youngest brother, Ponyboy, and Autumn witnessed a murder in the park down the block," the smaller officer finally admitted. Darry and Soda's eyes landed on me for a moment. I rubbed the side of my face and they went back to staring at the small officer.

"Randy Anderson and two other high school boys reported that Johnny Cade had stabbed and killed Bob Sheldon Friday night after Johnny and Ponyboy were confronted about trying to pick up those boys' girlfriends. Supposedly, the two were confronted a second time at the park. Johnny got angry with 'em and pulled a switchblade out on Bob, stabbing him in the chest and killing him instantly."

"That's not true!" I stood up and shouted. The heavy officer grabbed my shoulder and made me sit again.

"So, that's why we can't find them..." Soda quietly said. "They must've ran, knowing they'd be thrown in jail."

"Autumn, would you mind telling us your side of the story?"

I was surprised that they were actually going to let me speak. I was a greaser. A hood. Then again, they knew my mother. I cleared my throat and started the story at the beginning, where we were at the movies and how Marcia and Cherry asked us to sit with them because Dallas was hitting on Cherry. I explained that the Socs stopped us while we were walking the girls home, how we went to the park to cool off. I left out the part where Darry hit Pony for falling asleep at the lot.

"They tried drowning Ponyboy in the fountain. Johnny and I were thrown to the ground and told to stay there or we'd end up being cut. Johnny fought back in self defense. If you knew Johnny, you'd know I'm telling the truth. Just ask the rest of these guys, they'll tell you Johnny would never hurt someone unless they hurt him or one of us," I looked at Soda and Darry. "They all ran and left Bob behind. As soon as Ponyboy woke up, we ran to a friend's and asked—"

The heavy officer quietly whispered, "Looks like we'll be talking to Dallas Winston afterall."

The officer nodded, "Continue, Autumn."

"We asked for advice, and he said he couldn't help us," I lied through my teeth. "Said he wasn't going to get involved in a murder. So we left, and they told me to head home and ran off without me. You have to believe me. Those brats lied to you."

"Miss, we're going to have to settle this in court. But as of now, we're still looking for the boys. Do you have any idea where they ran to?"

I shook my head, "They just said I should go home and told me not to follow them. I listened because I was already scared."

The officers took their time asking a few more questions before finally leaving. Once the door was shut, Soda hastily stood up. My eyes followed him, as did Darry's. His face was pale, but his cheeks were flushed. Two-Bit leaned in the doorway.

"Why did you lie to us, Autumn?" Soda's voice almost broke.

I couldn't stand to look at him, "I-I don't know. It's not like I wanted to."

"Were you telling the truth? You don't know where they are," Darry spoke up.

"I don't know where they are, Darry, I'm sorry..."

Soda exhaled, "Looks like I'll be goin' to see Dally tomorrow before work."

"Don't you dare tell him I sent you his way," I snapped. "I'm already in enough trouble."

Soda barely nodded and went into the kitchen. Two-Bit moved out of his way and followed him. Darry shook his head in frustration before looking at me again.

"I can't believe you'd lie about something like this, especially to us."

I ran my hand through my hair, "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do!"

Soda told me to stop yelling from in the other room. I covered my face and stayed quiet. It was awful to know just how mad they were. I don't blame them. A second later, I felt the cushion next to me sink with Darry's weight. He put his arm around me and pulled me against his side.

"We still love you, little buddy. We're just worried about Ponyboy and Johnny," he whispered. I forced a little smile and hugged him. I apologized once more and said we'd find them soon. Darry agreed and then brought up my mother.

I breathed, "Speaking of the bitch, I should probably get home. She was pissed when I left, so I'm hoping she's passed out when I get back."

"If she's not, you stay here, alright? I'll take you to school," he ordered with a stern look. I promised him I'd come back if things were bad. I said goodbye to Two-Bit and Soda and headed back.

The front porch lights were off, but I could see through the front door that there was a light on inside. I guessed it was from the kitchen and that she had passed out. Without any trouble, I found the spare key under a potted plant and unlocked the door. I crepft inside and carefully shut it behind me. I poked my head in the kitchen and saw an empty bottle on the floor, but there was no sign of my mother. Hopefully she went to bed. I remembered the squeaky step and skipped over it as I went upstairs.

I nearly held my breath until I was safe in my room. A wave of relief flew over me after I was able to stay quiet while changing out of my jeans and jacket into more comfortable clothes to sleep in. I wiped off my makeup, turned off my light and slipped under the covers. I laid there for awhile and stared at the ceiling. The look on Darry's face from earlier was etched in my mind. I rolled over on my side and forced myself to sleep. I couldn't stand being awake with my thoughts anymore.

The next few days were rough on all of us. Soda, Darry, and Steve had to work, Two-Bit and I were stuck in school, and we all had the same thoughts: Ponyboy and Johnny. I couldn't concentrate on my work half the time. A few teachers could see how upset I looked I guess because they left me alone instead of making my life hell. Lunch was empty, even with the few greasers we sat with. Two-Bit was able to carry on a few conversations and joke around. I managed to laugh and add my two-cents in every so often. It was just difficult. But at least today was Thursday. Tomorrow would be better.

Finally, the last bell rang and we were able to go home. The halls were flooded with students rushing to leave. I headed to my locker with Two-Bit. He leaned against the locker next to mine, "Hurry up, I'm dying for a weed!"

I smiled, "Wait for me outside."

He laughed a little and left for the main entrance of the school. I shoved my books in my locker and put my bag in it as well. I had homework, but I could finish it in class. I wasn't worried about it too much. I shut the locker and turned to walk down the hallfway, but I stopped when I saw two Socs waiting for me. Now I really wished Two-Bit would have waited. The two started walking over to me and I decided to stay to see what they wanted.

"Vacant lot, Saturday night, our group against yours," sneered one of them.

I smirked, "I don't recall being your personal messanger."

They scoffed and told me to get the word out.

"Bitch," one of them muttered as they were leaving.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's your mother's name," I shot back.

_That did it._ He turned right around and grabbed my shoulders before I could run. He threw me to the hard titled floor. I winced as my head connected and my body slid a little. The Soc hovered over me to get a punch in, but I kicked him in the gut, causing him to yell out and stumble backwards. I scurried to my feet, but the other Soc grabbed my arms and slammed my back into my locker. I tried fighting back, but my arms were pinned and I couldn't kick him. He held me there while the other Soc did a number on my gut. My eyes began to water, but I didn't dare cry. Through blurry vision, I spotted Randy at a short distance watching.

After a few more slugs, I was dropped to the ground. I feel to my knees and sat down. I ran a hand through my hair to push it out of my face and exhaled heavily. Randy was standing in front of me now. I half-expected him to be smirking, but he wasn't. He held out his hand to me. I stared in disbelief for a minute before taking it and standing up.

"Why?" I asked. I wasn't questioning just one thing, I questioned it all.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I just..."

I raised a brow and waited for an answer.

"I don't know," he quietly repeated. "Look, just let your gang know."

"You're sick."

Randy rolled his eyes and moved to step around me. I shoved him against the wall on the opposite side of the lockers. It caused a loud smack that echoed through the empty halls. I let go and lifted my shirt to reveal the forming bruises.

"Do you see this? _This_ wouldn't have happened if you would've stepped in. But you fucking stood there and watched them do it. You're heartless, I hope you know. You tried downing my best friend and then you let your lackeys do this to me. You sick fuck."

"Your friend stabbed and killed mine! I think we're pretty fucking even," he shouted back in my face.

I took a few steps back and shook my head at him, "You're all the same. Pathetic bastards." I exited out the door and almost left Two-Bit on the stairs. He tossed his cigarette butt on the ground and quickly followed me.

"You alright?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I'm fine," I lied and explained about the rumble that would be happening Saturday night.

His brows furrowed, "How do you know?"

"I heard them talking in the hallway," I lied again. "Come on, let's go get Cokes and chill for awhile."

Two-Bit walked into town and stopped at The Dingo to get drinks. We sat down in a booth. Two-Bit sat across from me. The waitress took our orders and quickly left to go put them in. I propped myself up on one elbow and stared at the wall. You wouldn't think I'd be so down about everything, but all of this was taking a toll on me and my emotions. I guess Ponyboy and Johnny being gone was really fucking with my head. At least I know where they are, I know they're somewhat safe. So why did it bother me so much? Maybe it's because I'm worn out from my mother too. I don't know.

Two-Bit waved a hand in front of my face, "Ay!"

I snapped out of it and sat up straight, "Huh?"

"I asked if you heard anything else about Ponyboy and Johnny, but you zoned out."

I slumped down in the booth, "I'm sorry, Two. And no, I haven't."

Just as he cursed, the waitress brought our Cokes. She shot Two-Bit a glare before leaving. He rolled his eyes and put the glass bottle to his lips. I looked down at mine and all I could think about was how much Ponyboy loved Coke and Pepsi. If he didn't have one everyday, he'd get a headache. It was so unhealthy, but he didn't care. I wondered if they had enough money and if Johnny was buying Ponyboy one everyday, or if Ponyboy was cringing because the pain in his head. The first thing I'll do when he gets back is buy him a Coke. God, I miss him. Two-Bit shoved my bottle closer to me and told me to drink it before he did. I actually smiled and did as I was told.

We paid for our drinks and headed out to the lot to meet up with the gang. Darry, Soda, and Steve were throwing a football around. Two-Bit tossed his jacket on the ground and joined in while I stood to the side and smoked. Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around my middle and spun me around.

"You need to stop smoking so much," Darry laughed and shoved me over to Soda.

I coughed out a laugh just as Soda threw me over his shoulder, causing me to drop my cigarette. Two-Bit must've told them I was feeling down. Soda put me back on my feet and asked how I was doing. We talked for a few minutes about Ponyboy and Johnny. Shortly after, Dally showed up. He bummed a cigarette and a lighter off me and didn't say much. He leaned against an abandoned car, watching us with his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses.

That all changed when Cherry Valance pulled up to the curb and entered the lot. Dally pulled his sunglasses down to the tip of his nose so he could get a better look at her. We shot each other confused glances before she finally stood a few feet away from us. I could tell she was intimidated by us.

"I know I'm the last person you all wanna see, but I have a few things I need to say," Cherry rubbed her arm.

We all stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Randy told me the whole story, and I will testify in court that Johnny fought back as self-defense."

I raised my brows in disbelief. My jaw damn near dropped, like Two-Bit's had. Cherry pursed his lips before speaking again, "If you guys need me to sneak you some information, I'll do it in a heartbeat."

"Like a spy?" Steve asked in an unsure tone.

Cherry shook her head. "Yeah," she breathed.

After an awkward silence, Darry thanked her. She nodded and began walking back to her car. Dally ran after her and asked if he could take her out, but she told him to go to hell. I laughed along with everyone else as he walked back to us and lit another cigarette. He waved us off and said he'd catch up with us later. Before he left, he gave me a look and I knew that meant tomorrow was the day. We would finally get to see Ponyboy and Johnny.


	9. Coming Home

My mother woke me up the next day. She surprisingly didn't throw me out of bed again. She was, however, just as loud. She pounded on my door with her fist and and yelled that I needed to get ready for the day and that I wouldn't be running off with my friends. Apparently, she wants me to clean every inch of the house and stay out of trouble. _Yeah, sure._

"Autumn, hurry up!"

I finished my morning routine, threw on my clothes, and rushed downstairs. I had to pretend like I was _actually_ afraid of being in trouble. My mother stared at me for a moment. It was completely silent. Surprisingly, she didn't bring up me leaving and coming home late last night. Although, she was passed out by the time I did come home. Finally, she repeated my 'chores' for the day and headed out the door.

I watched her through the window. She got in her car and put on her sunglasses before pulling out of the driveway. Once I couldn't see her and knew she wouldn't turn around, I walked outside and sat down on the front porch to wait for Dally. It didn't take him too long. He pulled up to the curb in a T-bird.

"Buck willingly let you take his car?" I laughed and sat in the passenger seat.

"Nope," he grinned and took off.

Despite Dally's reckless driving, the drive was peaceful. I had never been out in the country before. The long paved roads led us to a small town. It was weird to see, honestly. I was so used to Tulsa, so the country was beautiful to me. I think Dally could tell I enjoyed it by the way I took notice of every detail on that drive and how I smiled as the wind blew my hair back. It was relaxing, and I think I really needed that.

We finally pulled up to the abandoned church. I shielded my eyes from the sun and stared at the old building. The boys were staying here? I guess it was better than nothing. Dally quietly shut his car door and walked closer to the church. He crept around the side and peeked in two windows to make sure no one else was here besides the boys. I followed closely behind him. The door creaked as Dally pushed it open. Before I even had a chance to look around, something caught my eye. A bleach-blond haired Ponyboy was passed out on a bench. Johnny was on another bench beside him, asleep as well.

Dally roughly messed with Ponyboy's hair, "Hey, Blondie," he laughed as Ponyboy's eyes slowly opened.

"Hey, Dal," Ponyboy said groggily.

"Wake up," Dally left his side and kicked Johnny's bench to wake him up.

Ponyboy yanwed and sat up, and finally saw me standing where Dally had been. He smiled and quickly pulled me into a hug. I didn't even care that his clothes were dirty, I hugged him tight and buried my face in his chest. He happily sighed at our closeness and snuck me a quick kiss before we pulled away.

"Boy, don't you look tuff?" I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes and smiled.

Johnny hugged me next, but we didn't hug as long as Pony and I did. His hair was a little shorter than it used to be and you could actually see his eyebrows. They both looked so different. Dally looked around the room and Johnny sat back down on his bench. The boys began asking Dallas many questions and wouldn't stop.

"Wait, one thing at a time," he interrupted. "You guys, uh, hungry? You want to get something to eat? I'm starving, man."

"You're starved? Try bologna for four days," Johnny scoffed. Dally laughed at this.

"You got a cancer stick, Johnny?"

Johnny pulled a cigarette from his pack and handed it to Dally, who quickly lit it. The box was now empty and Johnny tossed it in frustration. Dally reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of white notebook paper.

"I got a special delivery for Ponyoby Curtis," he handed him the paper.

"Who's this from?"

"The President of the United States of America," he teased.

"Yeah, right," Ponyboy said.

"From your brother, Sodapop."

"How'd he know I was here?"

"Autumn and I told him we didn't know where you were, but he didn't believe us. He really wanted me to give that to you, man."

Ponyboy turned around on the bench and started to read his letter. I took this time to look around the church. The floors were covered in dirt and dust. The walls were a little cracked, the pews were scattered across the room, and some of the doors and windows had been boarded up. I wrinkled my nose at the sight and kicked an empty bottle of soda on the ground.

Johnny ran a hand through his hair,"Hey, Dal, what's goin' on with the cops, man? You hear anything?" he stood up and put his jeans jacket on.

"How come you got called in?" Pony asked. Soda must've told Ponyboy about the cops visiting us and taking Dally in for questioning.

"Those boys know me down at the station by now," he walked over to an old chair and sat down on the armrest. "While I was there, they kinda beat it outta me that you guys were – get this one – that you guys were headed for Texas. Texas, man," he started laughing.

Ponyboy stood up and put on the jacket Dally had given him. Dally stared at him, "Look at this guy with his hair. I can't believe that, look at it. Blondie, man," he smirked and Johnny glanced up at Pony.

"I know I look lousy, but don't rub it in."

"You guys wanna get something to eat?" Dally stood up and messed with Johnny's hair.

"You better believe it," Johnny said and we followed behind Dally out the door.

Johnny sat in the front seat while I hopped in the back with Ponyboy. Like earlier, Dally took off down the dirt road. He swerved and swayed the car all over the road to mess with the boys. They laughed a little and begged him to stop. After a few minutes, we sped into town and pulled in to Dairy Queen. Johnny and Ponyboy ordred sandiwches, Pepsis, and banana splits while I just got some fries. Dally and I watched the boys scarf down the food. Their stomachs were like bottomless pits, but I guess I can't blame them for the way they've been living up here.

"That kid you killed had plenty of friends. It's all over town: Soc against grease. Look, I started carryin' a heater," Dally reached into the console and pulled out a gun.

"Dally! You kill people with heaters!" Ponyboy said with a mouthful. I grimaced and continued to watch Dally.

"Don't worry! It ain't loaded. Shit," Dally cursed as a young girl and what looked to be her little brother walked up to the car. Quickly, he hid the gun. Ponyboy awkwardly propped his head up on his elbow and looked away while Johnny looked down.

"Hey, mister! You have fifteen cents?" she asked.

"Nah, I don't have any money, man."

"You sure?" she pressed on.

"Uh, could you please go away? We're busy here. Could you go away?"

She hesitated, "Do you have a dime?"

"Go away! Get out of here!"

"Dallas!" I hissed.

Ponyboy eyed me as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a dime. I placed it in her hand and told her to run along. The two kids eyes lit up and they quickly thanked me before running back over to a picnic table. Dally breathed and took off his sunglasses, "That was a close call."

Dally shifted in his seat, "Tim Shepard's gang and our outfit are gonna have it out with the Socs in the vacant lot tomorrow night."

I closed my eyes for a brief moment as I remembered what had happened yesterday. I mentioned it to the others after Cherry had left and they all said they would whoop their asses even harder for that.

"I didn't tell you we got a spy," Dally said, causing me to open my eyes back up.

"A spy, who?" Johnny asked and shoved a french fry in his mouth.

"Remember that good-lookin' broad I tried to pick up the night you killed that Soc? What's-her-name? Cherry something? The redhead."

The boys looked at each other, "Cherry Valance," Ponyboy answered.

"Cherry, the Soc, yeah," Johnny agreed.

"Yeah, we were all hangin' out down at the vacant lot and she pulls up in her little ol' Sting Ray. That took a lot of nerve."

"Yeah," Ponyboy replied and took another bite of his sandwich.

"She said that she'd testify that the Socs were drunk, and they were the ones that were looking for a fight, and you guys just fought back strictly on self defense. So, it's cool." Dally paused, "Man, that little broad sure does hate me. I offered to take her over to The Dingo for a Coke and she told me to go to Hell, I don't know. So, you think she might like me a little bit? Huh?"

Ponyboy rolled his eyes and I looked down at my lap.

"I think she's kinda cute," Dally continued. "No?"

Pony threw his half-eaten sandwich out of the car and propped his head up again, "Right."

"What do they do for kicks around here anyway, play checkers or something? This place is out of it."

"We're goin' back and turn ourselves in."

I looked up Johnny, who was staring at Dally. His lips parted and he leaned in so he could hear him better, "What?"

"I got a good chance of bein' let off easy. It was self defense, you just said Pony and Cherry would testify to that, so will Autumn. We won't say that you helped us, I'll give you back that gun so you won't get in any trouble, Dal."

"Are you sure? This is what you want?"

"Yeah, I'm sure! Man, it ain't fair for Darry and Soda worryin' about Ponyboy all the time. I don't guess my folks are worried about me."

"Ay man, the boys are worried! Do you know that Two-Bit wanted to go to Texas to hunt for you?"

"Dally, I asked if my parents asked about me."

"No, they didn't ask about you! So, what? You think my old man gives a hang if I'm dead in a car wreck or drunk or in jail or somethin'? He doesn't care, but that doesn't bother me none," Dally argued back and left Johnny in silence. "Come on, you're not going anywhere."

He began cursing and pulled out of the Dairy Queen so fast and cut a few people off. Horns blew and he was given a few middle fingers, but he paid no attention to them. Once we were on a country road, he spoke again.

"Johnny, you don't know what a few months in jail can do to you, man. You get mean in jail, I just don't want to see that happen to you, like it happened to me, man. You understand?"

Dally exhaled and Pony put a cigarette to his lips. Just as he went to light it, he looked past me and his eyes widened. He took the cigarette out as we all heard the cries of young children and saw the old church was consumed in flames. My jaw dropped and I moved closer to the edge of my seat for a better look. Dally pulled into the grass.

"What's going on?" Johnny stood up in the car slightly.

"Wonder how that started?" Ponyboy questioned.

"Jesus Christ," Dally muttered and pulled up to the scene.

As we got closer, Ponyboy unfastened his seatbelt and jumped out of the car.

"Pony, where you goin'?" Johnny called after him.

"Get over here!" Dally cursed.

"Jerry! Some of the children are missing!" a woman who looked to be the school teacher explained to a heavy set man.

Just as Ponyboy hopped out, Johnny took off after him. Dally and I reached to grab him, but we were uncessful. Quickly, we got out and ran towards the church. The boys broke open a window and were climbing inside before we could stop them. The two teachers blocked me from going any further while Dally got around Jerry. After a few seconds, one of the boys handed a young child to Dally. He put the child down and he ran over to the adults. More and more kids were being handed out and the teachers counted each one and made sure to get every name. As the last kid was handed out, the church started to fall apart.

I gasped as Ponyboy was pulled out; his arm was on fire. Dally threw him on the ground and put it out. He darted back inside for Johnny, who was still stuck in the smoke. I ran to Pony's side and lightly touched his face to try to wake him.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crack and Johnny's blood-curdling scream. I turned my head and watched as the church completely collapsed. My whole body started shaking and I couldn't even force out a scream. The adults covered their mouths. I was too shocked to react. The faint sound of sirens filled the air and grew louder each second. Jerry helped me to my feet and waved over the ambulances. I watched as the firefighters put out the flames. They began climbing in and around what was left of the church and pulled out Dally and Johnny. I couldn't get a good look at them because Jerry was pushing me into the ambulance Pony was put in.

Jerry had me lightly dab Pony's face with a wet sponge for most of the drive. I was surprised I could manage that with how shaky I was. His face was covered in dirt and black from the smoke. He was a sad sight, but I knew Johnny and Dally had to be worse.

"I think he's coming around," he said aloud, bringing back my attention.

"Johnny, Dallas," Pony's voice was raspy and he tried sitting up.

Jerry lightly held him back down, "They're alright, they're alright. They're behind us. They're in another ambulance." He shook his head, "You know, you guys are three of the bravest kids I've seen in a _long_ time. What are you guys, professional heroes er'somethin'?"

"We're greasers," Ponyboy replied.

"Are... are you kiddin' me?"

"No, I ain't kiddin' ya. Take me to town, you'll find out pretty fast."

By the time we made it to the hospital, Pony was able to move and walk on his own. We helped him to the waiting room anyway, just in case. We sat down in the chairs along the wall. Jerry on the left, an empty chair, Ponyboy, then me. All three of us began lighting up a cigarette.

"You know, you shouldn't be smoking, son. You too, miss," Jerry broke the silence.

"Why not?" Pony asked for us.

"Because you're a young man, and she's a young lady, that's why. It's a bad habit to get into."

Pony exhaled smoke, "You're smoking."

He mumbled something about being older but we paid no attention because nurses were pushing Johnny, passed out on a bed in front of us. His skin was red and black and peeling from the fire. He looked real bad. Behind him was Dally. He looked fine, but his arm was bandaged up. He slightly turned and stuck his finger in Pony's direction, "You pull a stunt like that again and I'm gonna kill you."

Pony just inhaled the cigarette and leaned his head back against the wall. Footsteps caused him to look back up. Sodapop stopped in his tracks when he saw us. Quickly, Pony got up from his seat and ran to him. Darry was coming around the corner.

"Ponyboy," Soda grinned and started to tear up when his younger brother threw his arms around him. "Oh, look at your tuff hair!" He teased. Ponyboy let go and looked to his left to see Darry.

"Ponyboy," he quietly said.

Pony hugged Darry next, "Darry, I'm sorry."

Soda joined them by their side.

"I thought we lost you like we lost Mom and Dad," Darry began crying.

Darry pulled Soda in to their hug. I sat there with Jerry and watched, tears filling my eyes. Even after everything these boys have been through these past few months, they're still a family and love each other more than anything. I began wiping my eyes as they turned around. They all grinned and Darry waved me over. Immediately, they brought me into a hug.

We spent a few more minutes at the hospital and decided to head home. Darry carried Ponyboy inside and Soda and I followed, opening the gate and the door. He carried him to his room and covered him up. I stayed in the living room with Soda.

"You staying here tonight?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I think I'll be alright at home. I'll be back in the morning."

He nodded and gave me a short hug before heading into his room. Darry patted his shoulder as he walked by and came to talk to me.

He scratched the back of his neck and exhaled, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Going out there to check on them. I mean, I know Johnny was the one who decided they would come home, but I can't help thinking they wanted to because of you."

I furrowed my brow, "_Me?_ They missed you guys too."

"Yeah, but I still appreciate you being there with them."

There was a bit of silence after that. Darry finally asked, like Soda, if I was staying here. I shook my head in the negative and said I needed to get home. He thanked me again and hugged me tight before sending me on my way. When I hit the streets, I quietly sighed and shoved my hands into the pockets of my jacket. _What a day._ I was ready to pass out in the comfort of my own bed. I was relieved to see that my mom had gone to bed and I could relax.

I glided my hands along the walls until they met the railing of the staircase. Quietly, I climbed the stairs and headed into my room. I collapsed on my bed with a sigh. I pushed the hair out of my face and stared at the ceiling. My body felt weak from all of the stress, and it didn't help that the rumble was tomorrow. At least Ponyboy is home and Johnny and Dally are safe at the hospital. I just hoped they would heal quickly.


End file.
